Guardian Acadamy
by Katherine Pitchiner12
Summary: Guardians Academy is full of exciting twist and turns as Ivy, an 18 year old girl, tries to find her way in the world of the Guardians. But someone is after her, and the Guardians might not be able to save her. Will she be able to defend herself and stop the down fall of the Academy? Who knows, read to find out :D
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_What is my story?_

"Okay! Listen up everyone, quiet down please. I have a new assignment for you." Mrs. Katherine called out, clapping her hands to get everyone's attention. Everyone immediately stopped talking and turned their attention to Mrs. Katherine. "Good, now. Your first assignment for this semester is an essay." Tiny groans started to ring out through the room.

"Do we have to." A voice from the back of the class moaned.

"Oh come on, it's not that big of an assignment. Now stop your complaining." Mrs. Katherine demanded. "I want you to write an essay about how you got here. What is your story? Be creative! It doesn't have to be long."

The complaining stopped instantly. It was a rather easy assignment I have to admit. For some it might not be, not everyone is very fond of looking back at the past. But regardless, it would be an easy A+ if you ask me. So everyone pulled out some paper and their pens and began to scribble away as Mrs. Katherine went back to sitting behind her desk. She is always so care free, and beautiful. I always go to Mrs. Katherine when i'm troubled. She knows exactly how to comfort me, and her bright yellow dress always makes the world seem brighter.

I look down at my paper and begin to write.

_" My name is Ivy Lovett, and my story begins only a year ago. It was a rather happy day filled with laughter and fun. My younger sister, Ashley, and I had just got back from a long day at school. Our parents weren't home yet, so we took the time to go exploring in the back yard forest. We loved to go climb trees and explore the forest from time to time. But we had never gotten to go exploring for several months, and curiosity was eating us away. The magic of the forest was calling to us, and we gladly followed._

_"We explored for over an hour or so. It was the farthest we had ever dared to go before. But something was calling to us, so we continued forward. It was then that we saw the cave. It was craved into the side of a hill, and the closer we got to it the more it felt like our emotions were being drawn away. We didn't feel fear, nor happiness. It was a feeling i had never experienced before, and hopefully would never feel again. When we were at the mouth of the cave the empty feeling was so strong that it became hard to even will myself to move._

_"Then... Then Ashley shrieked and jumped back, hiding behind a large oak tree. 'Ashley, what is it?' I asked. Ashley just pointed back at the cave, and quickly pulled herself back behind the large oak tree. I turn to see what she is pointing at and I see Purple eyes staring back at me. I shriek just like Ashley did and stumble backwards._

_" 'Oh, what do I have here?' The man I see before me says towering over me. He looked inhuman. He was tall, but muscular. He had silver hair that stood out against black clothing; his eyes were a deep purple, and so blood shot that there were no white to his eyes. Only a demonic red._

_" 'Who are you?' I manage to ask through the lump forming in my throat._

_" 'You will find out soon enough.' The man smirked as he began to move closer to me. I wanted to run, I wanted to flee for my life. But I couldn't move, it was as if the life had been drained out of me._

_" 'Ivy!' Ashley cried. Ashley, yes. that was what motivated me to move. I snapped out of my daze and quickly positioned myself in front of Ashley so that the man would have to go through me first to get to Ashley._

_" 'Ashley... Leave. Now. Go back home to mum and dad.' I told my sister as the man was was less than a foot away from me now._

_" 'But..' Ashley began._

_" 'Go! Now!' I demanded. I heard Ashley make a sort of straggled noise, and she quickly ran back towards the house. The sound of leaves crunching under foot soon grew faint. It was the last time I ever saw my sister again. I still don't know if she ever made it back home alive._

_" 'Your a brave girl, Ivy. Cute too... To bad you choose to save her life instead of your's when you had the chance' He smirked. He reached out to grab me, put before he could I dogged him and elbowed him in side as hard as i could. I started to try and make a run for it, but a strange black smoke wrapped around my stomach and pulled me back. I was brought face to face with the furious looking man. 'That was a mistake you will never make again darling.' He growled. __It was the last thing I saw before a blinding pain ripped through my body. There was a bright flash, and then... then everything went dark._

_"I awoke later by a blinding light. I didn't remember anything, I didn't know who I was, where I was, or even what had happened. All I knew was that it was the dead of night, and I was laying on the ground in the middle of a forest. The blinding light turned out to be a moon beam shinning brightly throughout the night. It was so bright that it illuminated every edge of the forest, casting dancing shadows from the trees._

_"I decided to get up and walk around the forest to try and figure out where I was or how I got here. Not even a minute later I came face to face with a tall dark shadowy figure. It had bright yellow and silver eyes, and cloths that looked like they were apart of the night. I stopped dead in my tracks, petrified by the looming figure._

_" 'You must be Ivy?' The man asked, cocking his head to one side in question._

_" 'I... I don't know.' Was all I was able to stutter. I didn't know if this man knew me or not, but he seemed to._

_" The tall figure grinned and stretched out his hand for me to take. For some odd reason, I accepted it despite my fear and I was brought to the Guardian Academy. Here I was introduced to all the Guardians, and even helped by Toothina to regain my memory. Everyone gave me time to fit into my new surroundings, and I was quickly accepted into the school. I still don't know who the purple eyed man was to this day, or if my sister ever made it back to the house. But I can only hope that everything turned out fine in the end."_

I finished my story right as the bell ringed. We all turned in our papers regardless if it was finished or not and moved on with the day. I was glad to be out of the class for once, I hated looking back at what had happened. It was still all to fresh in my mind. The purple and red eyes were still burned into the back of my my mind, the fear still ran fresh through my veins of that night. Even that horrible lifeless feeling still lurked when I thought back to it. It always made me shudder.

Thankfully today wasn't a very productive one. We only had to take a couple notes here or there, and listen to one of Bunnymunds famous lectures that came second nature to him. Even our intimidating gym teacher, North, went easy on us today and let us mess around. My friend Lauren and I shared a wild look and went outside to the school yard were we laid underneath one of the massive willow trees.

We talked about what we did today and shared some funny stories. The day was almost over, and we couldn't wait for dinner tonight. There was supposed to be a special surprise dessert from the Yeti's. But we had to make it through Pitch Black's science class first. No one was really fond of Pitch's class, probably because he was the scariest in the school. But he was the equivalent to the hardest and meanest teacher as well. Everyone was terrified of him, or either hated his guts.

I was rather fond of Pitch since he was the one who found me in the woods almost a year ago. He always taught the most interesting things as well, like how nightmare sand reacts with ice. Or how to create the sand in the first place. It was not like a normal school back at home. Instead of teaching regular science or history of America, they taught us magical things. Things you would never believe to be true, like something you would find in a mythological book. Even the number of our students weren't normal. Instead of having a couple thousand, we only had a hundred students or less throughout the entire Academy. I still didn't understand though why the Academy was here in the first place though, or why I wound up here. No one had never told me, but then again I had never really asked about it.

"Common Ivy! We need to hurry before were late for Pitch's class!" Lauren cried shaking me out of my daze. I quickly snapped out of my daze and jumped to my feet, I must have been so consumed in thought that I didn't even hear the bell ring.

We raced through the halls of the Academy, fear racing through our veins. No one was ever caught late for Pitch's class, not since what happened to one boy who was late for Pitch's class. He didn't turn up for weeks, and when he did he was so pale and scared that he refused to tell anyone what had happened to him. Ever since then everyone grew even more terrified of Pitch. Even if you were caught not paying attention in class, you might get chased out of the class by a fearling. If you fell asleep, well good luck. You would have the misfortune of having the worst nightmare of your life and wake up crying in front of the entire class. Pitch was certainly not one to mess with.

Lauren and I raced into the dark and chilly room right as the bell rang. If we had been one second later... who knows what might have happened. We both clutched our chest from the adrenaline pumping fear that kept us from breathing and got out our supplies for class.

"How nice of you to make it ladies." Pitch's voice rang out, making almost everyone jump. Pitch came out of a shadow beside Lauren's desk, making her shriek and nearly fall out of her desk. It took everything in me not to burst out laughing at her.

Pitch shot me a glance and I instantly stopped snickering and paid attention. His eyes were shinning a bright yellow today with only hints of silver, which usually means he had been scaring a lot of students today it seems. His raven black hair was still in its perfect spiky way. It was kind of impossible for me not to have the slightest crush on him, even though others might call me crazy for it.

After about five minuets of listening to Pitch talk about the elements of dream sand I couldn't help but start to zone out. The man with the purple and red eyes still seemed to find his way to the front of my mine. I went through the entire story again in my head, remembering every single detail. But when it got to the bright flash, i still couldn't figure out what happened. Was it just a bright flash from Tsar Lunar that night? Or was it from that man, or even me? But... but what if it was just me dying? I've always heard you see a bright light when you die. It was a most terrifying thought really.

"Ivy, I want you to stay after class." Pitch's voice rang out. I instantly snapped out of my daze and saw Pitch staring at me, along with the rest of the class.

Lauren gave me an exasperated expression, great, Pitch caught me zoned out. I was in for it now. I nodded and Pitch went back to teaching instantly, leaving me to feel guilty. Lauren nudged me with her elbow and passed me a tiny scribbled note. _"Good luck, i'll save you some dessert if you can't make it in time." _The note read. I shot her a thank you smile and started to jot down what notes Pitch had already written down and began to mentally prepare myself for the worst.

**I hope you guys like this new story! Though I have to give credit to A Dragon Guarded Heart for helping me come up with some of the characters for this story :3 . If you haven't ever read any of her story's you should defiantly check them out! Anyway tell me what you think about this new story, I love reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Trouble?_

Everyone began to file out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang, all eager to get as far away from class as possible. I desperately wanted to go with them. Today seemed to be droning on longer than usual, and I didn't feel like staying here any longer even if I did like Pitch. Lauren gave me an apathetic smile and quickly rushed out of the class room, joining some of her other friends as I was left in the dark and cold class.

The longer I waited for Pitch to scold me for zoning out during his class, the more anxious I grew. After all the story's I heard about what Pitch did to kids who misbehaved, it made me wonder if he would actually make me disappear for a week. Or have un ending nightmares. It was rather terrifying to think about what the Boogeyman could do to punish you.

After a couple more minutes of watching Pitch organize some papers and give orders to some anxious fearlings, which I must say furthered my fear, he finally turned his attention to me. Even though I was terrified of what he would do, I was relieved that we could finally get this over with. I had been looking forward all day to the Yeti's surprise dessert, and because of Pitch I might miss it.

Pitch strolled over in front of my desk, giving me a thoughtful glance. His eyes had become a beautiful mixture of silver and gold now. But they were still menacing and made a chill run down my spine. It was like he was reading my soul. It was almost unbearable to stare back at him, even if he was kinda cute.

"Why were you afraid?" Pitch asked with the slightest smirk spreading across his face.

"What do you mean?" I replied a bit taken back. I was expecting him to yell at me. Not ask me why I was afraid.

"Oh please, you were practically dripping with fear while you were zoned out. Which might I add I never expected from you." Pitch gave me a sideways glance that made me feel guilty. "I couldn't help but notice."

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to zone out during your class. Just... Today has been rather long." I apologized. Pitch just gave me an expectant look.

"Ugh, fine. Today we had to do a writing assignment on our story, and... It just brought up some stuff I can't seem to forget." I explained. Pitch still just stared at me.

"Ivy, why were you afraid?" Pitch asked me again, leaning down so that his eyes meet mine.

"...You already know. Besides why do you care?" I spat at him. I was getting rather irritated now. Pitch always knows everyone's fears, so why was he making me say them?

Pitch smirked. "Ivy, why were you afraid?" Okay, now I might kill him.

"You wont let me leave till I answer you, will you? Ugh, very well then. I'm... I'm afraid of my past. I don't remember what happened to me. I don't know if I died or not. I'm afraid that my sister never made it back to the house safely... I'm afraid that the man in the woods will come back. His eyes continue to haunt me, and yet after all this time I still don't know who he is. Or what he was." I explained. I felt something roll down my cheek, a tear? When did I start crying?

Pitch just kept staring at me. He was clearly thinking of something, but what? Why did my silly fears matter so much to him? "I'm sad to say I only know what happened from the point when I found you. I don't know much about your past. But I will tell you this. I might be the 'Evil Boogeyman' feared by everyone, the one who causes you fear. But I will always be here for you when something is troubling you, and trust me I will know when something is."

"Um... Thank you Pitch. But why? You never care about stuff like that." I pointed out.

"I don't know. You have always been my favorite student in this hell hole. Besides, it's hard to scare you when you're zoned out thinking of something else." Pitch shrugged. I restrained from smiling. I was his favorite?

"Haha, point taken." I smirked. It was rather nice to know that I could go to Pitch when ever I felt troubled.

"You might want to get along now. Lauren is beginning to worry about you. But for the sake of my reputation, act beyond terrified." Pitch gave a malevolent smile. I couldn't help but do the same, there was no way I could pass up the chance to scare the crap out of Lauren.

So I gathered up my stuff and prepared myself to act terrified, even though all I wanted to do was laugh. "Ready?" Pitch asked as he lead me to the nearest shadow. It would be my second time shadow traveling. The first time I was actually terrified, and nearly fell on my face. But this time, I was rather excited.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied, preparing myself for the sudden dizziness and jolting movements that were a part of travailing.

With a malevolent laugh from Pitch, he pushed me into the shadows. I couldn't help but let out a tiny gasp. Even though I knew I was going to go through the shadow, I still couldn't help but feel like I was going to slam into the wall. I felt the ground shift beneath my feet and I stumbled out into my dorm. I actually screamed as I tumbled over and landed with a loud bang on the floor.

Lauren shrieked and jumped against the opposite wall at my surprise arrival. I wanted to laugh, but I had to remember to act afraid. It was a bit easier since I was a tad shaken up from being pushed through a shadow.

"Ivy! Are you okay?" Lauren cried once she realized it was me and not some evil force of nature. She held out a hand to help me up, and I took it with a shaking hand.

I just nodded and let her help me up. Once I was on my feet I dropped my stuff by my bed and sat down, holding my face in my hands.

"Ivy, what did he do to you?" Lauren asked as she sat beside me.

I just shook my head. "Nothing... Has dinner already been served?" I asked, trying to change the subject since it was becoming nearly impossible to keep down my laughter.

"No not yet. In fact your just in time. Here, come on. It should take your mind off of what happened." Lauren smiled as she grabbed my hand and pulled me up from my bed. I gave a tiny smile and nodded, good. I didn't miss the surprise dessert.

We locked the door to our dorm and headed to the dinning hall with the rest of the students. We got our own dorms here at Guardian Academy, so we live on campus. Thankfully I shared one with Lauren, so it was more like a fun vacation most of the time.

It is always such a breath taking walk from the dorms to the dinning hall. Thanks to Mother Nature our campus was filled with various sorts of exotic trees and flowers. The grass was a perfect soft green like no other, and having fairies, elves, and mini eggs roaming around was even more exciting. It was nothing like my old school I went to.

"Hey! I heard you got held back by Professor Pitch!" Alberto cried as he ran up to meet me and Lauren.

"Shut up Al! She doesn't want to talk about it." Lauren snapped.

"It's okay, I'm fine Al." I smiled. Alberto was like my brother. Him and Lauren were the first ones to become my friends when I first arrived, so we all held a close bond like no other.

"Good. If he hurts you, you tell me and I will beat him up for you." Al proclaimed. Me and Lauren shared a look and doubled over laughing.

"Yea, you and what army?" Lauren laughed.

"What? you don't think I could take him on?" Al asked defensively. I laughed even harder to the point where it was beginning to hurt.

"Haha, yea. Cause you could totally take on the Boogeyman. Sorry to break it to you Al, but he would have you knocked halfway across the universe before you could even blink." I laughed.

"Humph, I don't know. I don't think he could take all of this." Al smirked as he flexed his arm, revealing a tiny lump of muscle. Lauren and I both fell to the ground clutching our stomachs we were laughing so hard.

We all laughed all the way to the dinning hall were everyone was already beginning to eat. The Yeti's had already set out the food and the professors were all already gathered at their own head table discussing some random topic. Pitch was among them, even though he usually choose to stay a bit distant from the rest since he despised them all.

We sat somewhat close to the head table, and began to pile our already laid out plates with tonight dish. We had the Yeti's famous rosemary rolls, braised chicken breast, amazing lumpy mashed potatoes, and some random assortments of vegetables. But what was best of all, was the dessert. For our surprise dessert, we had a cookie cup. It was a perfectly baked cookie in a silver laced muffin cup with chocolate chips, and white chocolate in the middle.

Alberto didn't even care to start with his main course, he just began to devour the cookie cups. It made Lauren and I laugh even harder to the point were it was impossible to eat.

"You will make yourself sick if you just eat sugar for dinner." I pointed out and I pinched off a piece of a rosemary roll. They were my favorite things to eat.

"But mum!" Al complained.

"Haha, shut up and eat some vegetables." Lauren laughed as she replaced a cookie cup with some vegetables. Al rolled his eyes and sighed as he took a bite of vegetables. He acted like he had just eaten poison.

Suddenly a monument of laughter erupted from the professors table. North and Jack were both doubled over laughing as Bunnymund glared at the two. Toothina was smiling and shaking her head along with Katherine. Pitch was just looking at them like a bunch of fools. How was it that he ended up with the rest of them? He hated their guts from what I heard, so why would he be helping run the Guardians Academy?

"So Ivy, what did happen? You don't have to answer, but we are all curious." Al asked again.

"Let's just say fearlings are far more terrifying than any of you will ever know." I mused shaking my head. I must say I'm a great actor, for Lauren and Al both got goose bumps.

"Lets just be glad your alive." Al shook his head and began to stuff his face again.

For the rest of the evening we all laughed over earlier events and how Alberto thought he could actually take Pitch in a fight. He got very detailed in what he would use and how he would do it. It was almost too funny to stand. He eventually crashed from his sugar overload and went off to bed, leaving me and Lauren to go back to our dorm to study for up coming exams this week.

We studied and tested each other on history facts and science notes for over an hour until it was nearly impossible to stay awake. Once we couldn't keep our eyes open we gave in and went to bed, turning off the lights and allowing the dream sand in for a peaceful nights sleep. The beds here at the Academy were like soft clouds, and the pillows like silk. It was so easy to go to sleep, so easy to just forget the piercing eyes that haunted me. Sadly, I would have to get up tomorrow and remember it all again. But for now I left my self in the hands of Sandy and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Swords Play_

"Haha, I thought the almighty Alberto could destroy any competitor?" I jested as I knocked Alberto's sword out of his hand with one simple flick of my wrist. He looked on in amazement as his sword clattered to the floor.

"Oh shut it." Alberto grumbled as he went to fetch his sword.

"Haha, yea. You could totally take on Pitch." Lauren giggled.

"I can! I would give him a this! And a that!" Alberto shouted as he pretended to thrust his sword at an imaginary Pitch.

Lauren and I both laughed to the point were it became hard to hold our swords. Alberto rolled his eyes and got back into his fighting stance. Once I finally stopped laughing, which took forever, I got back into my stance and started to fight Alberto once again. He was not the best swordsmen ever, but he defiantly wasn't the worst. He almost knocked me down once or twice, but I quickly regained my balance.

North came over to check on our progress right when I knocked Alberto's sword out of his hand once more. Alberto let out a stream of some colorful language and went to fetch his sword once more.

"Very good Ivy! You have become great swordman! Keep it up, and maybe one day I might let you spar against me." North beamed as he patted me on the back. I couldn't help but feel a little proud of myself.

North moved on and began to help Alberto with his technique, demonstrating on one of the Yeti's who volunteered to help with the lesson. Meanwhile Lauren and I began to spar off instead. She was almost better than I was, and had a lot more muscles than me as well. So she was much stronger when it came to wielding a sword. But as north said, strength doesn't always have to matter as long as you know how to maneuver. But you should still try and be strong.

"You nervous to go back to Pitch's class?" Lauren asked as I deflected a thrust.

"Yes, an no. I just have to pay attention today." I sighed. I was so glad that the day was almost over. I barley got any sleep last night. I can't sleep when I don't get dreams, and of course I had none last night.

"Lets hope it's not another long, boring lecture then." Lauren added right as the bell rung.

We both stopped fighting and considered it a tie. We sheathed our swords and quickly headed to Pitch's class as we waved goodbye at Alberto. The hallways were thankfully never crowded here at the Academy. Back at my old school you had no room to walk, and someone always broke out in a fight. But here, there was almost never a fight unless it was between the Guardians or Pitch. Occasionally Jack and Bunnymund would start a fight, or Pitch would stir something up. It was always entertaining when it did occur though.

Lauren shivered as we entered the dreary room. pitch always kept it cold and so dark it was sometimes hard to see. You would think a dark classroom would put people to sleep, but it was the complete opposite here. Instead it kept us alert and on our toes, unaware if there was a fearling sneaking up on us or even Pitch. I had to admit it could be very frightening at times when you'd see gleaming eyes come out of nowhere, but you eventually got used to it... sorta.

Everyone looked amazed to see me, as if I was supposed to be dead or something. Was Pitch really that known for scaring kids who misbehaved? I guess so, because I instantly became the most interesting thing in the world to everyone. It began to piss me off, I hated when people talked about me. So I turned around and gave a very threatening growl. Surprisingly it shut everyone up.

Pitch strode out of a shadow from the back of the class, making one girl nearly scream. He seemed to be in a good mood today, but it is rather hard to tell sometimes.

"Notes out." pitch ordered us. Great, another _fun_ lecture.

I'm not even entirely sure what it was even about. I wrote down all the notes and listened to every word. But I was just so tired that it went in one ear and right out the other. I would just have to read the notes I wrote down later tonight. But for now all I could really make myself do was nod my head in agreement like I understood when Pitch looked at me. I must say it worked quite well, but I think that Pitch might have known I was zoned out again.

It took me a minute to realize that the bell had rung once almost half the class had got up and left. Lauren was waving her hand in my face to try and get my attention._ 'Crap.'_ I thought to myself as I snapped out of my daze and began to pack up rapidly before Pitch noticed something was off.

I quickly got up and speed out of the classroom, feeling Pitch's cold stare following me out the door. Yep, he knew. Great. Oh well, at least he didn't keep me back this time. I don't think I would have been able to stay awake.

"What is wrong with you? This is the second time this week you have zoned out during class. You _never _do that." Lauren exclaimed giving me a worried look. "What's on your mind, fess up." She demanded.

"Ugh, I'm fine! I just didn't get much sleep last night, besides who doesn't zone out during a lecture sometimes?" I pointed out.

"You, you don't. At least not the Ivy I know." Lauren argued. "The only thing you ever get distracted about is looking at Professor Pitch's ass."

"Shut up!" I snapped as I punched Lauren in the arm. She began to laugh as she held her arm.

"Haha, you know it's true." Lauren laughed even harder, flinching away from me so that I couldn't punch her again.

"I swear I will kick you to the moon and back if you don't shut it!" I warned her.

"Haha, fine. I'll stop. But still, I know it's something more than just being tired." Lauren began again.

"I'll tell you later, I promise." I promised Lauren, trying to get her to change the subject.

"Fine." Lauren groaned.

Suddenly Alberto came running up behind us and jumped on Lauren's back, making her fall to the ground. I laughed as I watched Lauren jump up and put Alberto in a neck hold, rubbing her fist relentlessly on across his head.

"My hair!" Alberto cried as he slid his head from the hold.

"My back!" Lauren exclaimed as she tried to pop it.

"You two are ridiculous." I laughed as I tried to help fix Bert's hair.

"Who is excited for dinner! I know I am!" Bert began. "I think there will be pumpkin pie tonight!"

"Really? Then let's get a move on!" Lauren shouted in excitement. We all loved the Yeti's pumpkin pie, it was amazing! Especially on Halloween, which was usually a scary event for everyone since Pitch knew how to scare the crap out of us... literally. But it came with the reward of a nice adrenaline rush, and pumpkin pie.

So we all raced each other back to the dorms and threw our stuff down. I changed out of my school cloths since they felt constricting and changed into a black dress that I loved to wear. It was long, flowing, and just plain comfortable. I don't usually like dresses, but it sometimes helps me relive stress and makes me feel a little less trapped.

Lauren did the same and put on her olive green dress so I wouldn't be alone. We all headed out for dinner, thought's of pumpkin pie and food racing threw our minds. Bert wouldn't shut up about it, so we had to walk the rest of the way with one hand covering his mouth to keep him silent. We only let him speak once we were sitting down at the long tables pilled with food on it.

"Woo!" Bert shouted as he took a slice of pumpkin pie. Lauren and I laughed at him as we took a slice or two as well.

We ate as if we were starving. It was a bit hard not to since the Yeti's cooking was beyond amazing. But only one other thing was on my mind besides food. I felt eyes on me, and sure enough I caught the Guardians glancing at me from time to time. Even Pitch seemed to look at me for long periods of time... Something was up, but what?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_(Pitch's P.O.V.)_

_Surprise Surprise_

Ivy seems to be doing better lately, or so it seems. I can't smell any fear emanating from her, and she seems to be paying attention during class with the help of Lauren. But yet something seems wrong, or maybe it's just my imagination. Most likely that, I have better things to worry about anyhow.

The bell rang to release the students and everyone packed up in a hurry, afraid that I might attack them or something if they didn't hurry. I must be a lot scarier than I seem. I could see out of the corner of my eye Lauren shaking Ivy out of another daze yet again. Ivy snapped out of it instantly and hurriedly packed up and rushed out of the door afraid that I might call her back. But I just let her go, I might have a talk with her later about it.

Either way I have more important business to attend to while I have the chance. I quickly summoned my fearlings and made some nightmares to go out on their nightly shifts to spread fear across the globe. I was just about to join them until I felt a small presence at the door. Who could it be now?

"Pitch, do you mind if I talk to you really quick? It's important." The familiar voice of Katherine called out.

"As a matter of fact I do mind." I hissed, making my way back into the shadows to go join my fearlings with their work. I had no time to be bothered by an annoying Guardian.

"Wait! Please, it involves Neo!" Katherine quickly added. I couldn't help but stop dead in my tracks... Neo? How is that possible?

"Make it quick." I snapped as I turned back around and glided over to her.

"Thank you. I had my students do a writing assignment about how they got here... and one particular student described that she was attacked by a man like Neo." Katherine explained.

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked as I leaned against one of the desks. I thought I said to make this quick?

"Well, that student was Ivy... and since you were the one that found her in the woods I was wondering if you saw any signs of him." Katherine replied. She nervously clutched the sides of her dress, trying to hide that she was seemingly afraid of my answer.

Hmm, it would explain why I found her so scared and shaken. But it proves nothing. "I saw no signs of Neo, just a scared girl in the forest. What proof do you have that makes you think it was Neo anyway?"

"This, here it's her paper. Read it." Katherine pulled out a folded piece of paper that had Ivy's scribbled hand writing on it and handed it to me.

I snatched it out of her hands and instantly began to scroll over it. I had never known why Ivy was chosen by that git in the moon, and neither did anyone else. She had never told anyone. But her description of what happened even made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. She described in a full account the exact description of Neo. A deadly threat to both me and the Guardians.

"This can't be right." I spat as I thrust the paper back at Katherine. "We made sure Neo was taken care of. Besides, if Ivy really had meet Neo; there is no way she could have survived that encounter."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that. But her description fits the one of Neo. Pitch, we can't take chances with this guy. If he is back than we need to act _now._ I'm calling a meeting this weekend to find out what she saw. Until then... can you please keep an eye on her?" Katherine begged.

"What a waste of my time. Fine, now quit bothering me. I have work to do." With that I quickly dissolved into the nearest shadow before she could get out another word. I did have work to do, but all the same Katherine's words kept repeating in my mind.

I would check on Ivy at dinner, but right now I had a job to do. I came to the nearest city that had died down a little for the night and began to send my nightmares out to every other house with a sleeping child in it. It was nice to taste the sweet fear of children again, granted the fear of my students is enough to last me a good while. But the outside world has not had a good nightmare in a while. So why not bless them with my presence?

"Hey Pitch! Long time no see." The frost spirit chimed as he came floating out of the sky, bringing a flurry of snow with him that began to cover the town.

"What do you want Frost? I was trying to enjoy a peaceful evening." I sighed. It was becoming soo much harder to have a peaceful day without one of the Guardians dropping in on me. Especially Jack, what an annoying brat.

"Oh, you know. Just dropping by to do my usual rounds." Jack smirked as he taped his staff on the ground, sending spirals of frost everywhere. I quickly side stepped the spiraling designs before they could reach my feet and began to create my nightmares again.

"Yes well if you don't mind I am quite busy, so if you and your shenanigans could leave me alone that would be brilliant." I stated as I sent a couple of nightmares to the nearest bedroom with a sleeping child in it.

"Oh! Have you heard about the meeting this weekend yet from Katherine? She didn't say why, but I heard it's important." Jack informed me, completely ignoring the fact that I just told him to scram.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I have. She told before I came. Now if you would please leave me be." I sneered, hoping he wouldn't try to continue the conversation.

"Really? Did she tell you what it was about?" Jack asked. I sighed and shook my head, what a pest.

"If I tell you will you go away?" I sighed.

"Pinky promise!" Jack exclaimed. "Now do tell!"

"It has something to do with Neo. She thinks that Ivy might have encountered him, but there is no way Ivy could have survived that." I explained waving a hand dismissively. "There, now you know. Now go away!"

"What! Neo? That's not possible, he's supposed to be dead." Jack stuttered as he gripped his staff tighter.

"I thought you promised to go away." I grumbled as I sent another fearling out across the city. Too many kids were having good dreams here, I have a lot of work to catch up on.

"Alright, fine. I'll go away. But you have some explaining to do Pitch!" Jack demanded. I rolled my eyes and dissolved into the nearest shadow before Jack decided to break his promise. There was too much work to be doing out here to be bothered by Jack. I'll have to keep my fearlings on longer shifts...

* * *

At dinner it seemed that the news had spread of Neo thanks to Jack. Everyone looked very concerned, and almost no one took their eyes off Ivy. She looked happy and defiantly not concerned with anything else but the jokes that Alberto was making. But Ivy eventually noticed the Guardians glances at her. I could feel her fear pike thinking she was in trouble. Poor thing, if only she knew the role she might end up playing if it turns out it was Neo...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_(Ivy's P.O.V.)_

_Exams and __Meetings_

"Alright class, keep your eyes on your own paper, and do the best you can. You may begin as soon as you get your exam." Bunnymund announced as he slowly handed out our mid-term exams. It covered the early history of the Lunar kingdoms, and other miscellaneous topics we had covered over the year. Hopefully Lauren and I studied hard enough for this exam that we might actually pass.

Lauren and Alberto shot me a worried glance, and I returned one. I'm not sure Alberto studied for the exam, but I could tell he was worried about it. In fact, the entire class seemed at unease about this exam.

I got my exam and passed the extra copies to my peers next to me. I instantly scanned through it to see what questions Bunnymund had put on the exam. There were defiantly some I didn't remember, but for the majority it looked easy enough. I turned back to the front page and instantly began.

_'What is the name of the famous ship that the Lunanoff family used to hide from Pitch Black and his Fearlings? What does it transform into?' _The first question asked. Easy, this was one of the first things I ever completely memorized. It was the Moon Clipper, and it turns into our Moon. I had always found this interesting that our moon has always been a ship in disguise.

_'Who are the loyal crew of the Lunanoff family?' _The second question asked. This on I have always had trouble with. I could never remember the name of their crew. But I know they are robots... Moonbots maybe? I'm pretty sure that's correct.

_'What are five other famous houses of the Golden Age besides the Lunanoff House?' _Another question asked. Crap, I never memorized these. I think maybe the Pookas were one, but I highly doubt that. Damn, there goes five points.

The questions slowly became harder and more detailed asking for very specific answers. I glanced at Bunnymund with the greatest curiosity. How is it he is able to remember all this information from over 3,000 years ago at the least? I know he is a Pooka and all who can time travel and had helped create the Egg Of Creation and all, but man! He knows basically everything! I think he is about the same age if not a tad bit older than Pitch to know all this information. Though Sandy has no age... I wonder who is the oldest of the three?

It took over thirty minuets to answer all the questions on the exam, by the time I was done I felt as if i had been physically beat up. Now for North's and the Pitch's, probably some of the hardest ones today. I don't know if i will survive this...

Once the bell rung we all turned in our test. Lauren and Burt headed to Katherine's class while I headed to Jack's. His test was quite easy since he cared more about having fun that schooling, seeing as how he causes kids to have to get out of school once in a while for a snow day. He made the test around twenty questions, and very easy ones at that. Like, common knowledge. If only every teacher here was like Jack, our lives would be like ten times easier. Alas, they are not.

North made his brutal. He let us choose our type of sword thankfully. I got the Abominable Mood Swing as my choice sword. It was a bit lighter and had more accuracy. Plus it made me feel incredible cool. North set up a system like a fighting match, each time we won we leveled up. The one who beat everyone, got a one- hundred and five. Second place, one -hundred. Third place, ninety five and so on and so forth.

I watched as Alberto won his first round, but after that he was set up against Lauren. She beat him with only a couple swing of her sword until Alberto's Dinner Knife was knocked out of his hand. Sadly, me and Lauren were both winning the same amount of rounds, until we were set up against each other as the last round. I was happy that she was going to get a good grade quite honestly, but I know that she was probably a batter swordsman than me, plus she was using the Knuckler... I'm done for.

North set us up on the mats that the yeti's had set out, and gave the word to go. We bowed and held our swords aloft. Lauren gave me a side ways smile, and made the first attack. I side stepped her, barley missing her swing. Then I attacked back. My advantage is that my sword is smaller, hers is bigger and a bit harder to wield. So I held my sword across my body, and lunged forward. Lauren swung, and I quickly blocked. I counter attacked, aiming to knock the sword out of her hand, but she dogged and rolled over to the other side of the mat.

I took the advantage of a delay and and swung hard, twisting her sword out of her hand. But Lauren, as quick as a rabbit, somehow caught it and came back at me.

"You know you have to tutor me sometime!" I shouted at Lauren as I blocked her.

"My pleasure! I hope we can get this counted as a tie!" Lauren shouted back as he blocked my attack.

We laughed, and went back to being serious. We continued to attack and block for at least a good ten minuets, until I got un-lucky. I failed to doge one of her attacks and got my arm sliced. She took the advantage and knocked my sword out of my hand. But right away she dropped hers and rushed over to me.

"North! We need to get her a bandage or something." Lauren panted as she gently grabbed my arm and looked at it. My arm was dripping with blood, but it didn't hurt as bad as it looked. North rushed over and took a better look at it.

"It is but a scratch. A deep scratch might I say, but it shall be fine. Come! Let's get this all cleaned up." North reported as he helped me to his office where he bandaged me up. Right as he finished the bell rung, and everyone abandoned the gym.

Lauren accompanied me as I rushed out of North's office and up to Pitch's class. Her eyes looked red and her face swollen. I felt so bad for her, so I had to stop her before we went into Pitch's class.

"I hope you know it wasn't that bad. I promise I am fine, besides it was just an accident." I smiled as I looked her in the eye.

"Ivy... I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to go so far. you should have won..." Lauren stammered as a tear rolled down her cheek. I gently wiped the tear from her face and hugged her.

"Hey, you deserved to win. Don't you ever tell yourself otherwise. Besides, like North said. The cut will be fine, tis' but a scratch!" I sang. Lauren laughed and pulled herself out of the hug.

"I'm sorry Ivy... Now let's get to Pitch's class so we can get this horrendous exam over!" Lauren declared. We smirked at each other and dashed to the class room right before the bell rang.

Everyone looked frightened and stressed. We all had our notes out and were taking a last chance glance when Pitch strode out of a shadow. He was holding a big stack of paper and looked rather happy to see all the distressed faces anxiously waiting for the exam ahead.

Pitch had his fearlings distribute the papers and paced up and down the rows of desks, furthering the unease of us. He personally handed my test to me, and I might just be going crazy. But I think he winked at me? I couldn't help but slightly blush, so I hurriedly buried myself into the test and began to answer the lengthy questions.

* * *

"I heard a kid broke out crying during there test! Is it true?" Alberto asked excitedly as we walked to dinner.

"Yep it's true. Pitch pretended to not notice, but we could all see the slight smirk on his face." Lauren answered shaking her head. "I wanted to... I'll be having nightmares about that test for months now."

"It wasn't too bad... I mean, it involved a lot of thinking. But it wasn't too hard to figure out." I shrugged as I leaned on Alberto's shoulder. The both gave me a horrified glance and backed away.

"What has he done to you..." Alberto asked with a look of disgust. I slapped his arm and laughed.

"Pitch didn't do anything to me Burt, I just studied my ars off." I said.

"The only thing Pitch has done to Ivy is steal her heart." Lauren grinned.

"... Shut up." I blushed. Lauren laughed and gave me a slight shove. Alberto opened the dinning hall door and bowed as we entered. We all laughed and found our normal seats where food was already ready for us to dig into.

There was dressed chicken with a light sweet and spicy sauce on it, along with lumpy mashed potato's and peas. There was a massive loaf of bread right beside it with a knife stuck into it. A very basic dinner, but quite good.

"Hey.. guys. Do you notice anything odd?" Lauren whispered to me as I put a slice of chicken on my plate. I looked around the dinning hall, and instantly realized that none of the Guardians were there. Why weren't they there? Even North wasn't, and he always love to dine with the students.

"I wonder where the Guardians are..." I wondered allowed.

"Maybe they are having a party or something for the end of the semester. Or they are having to grade everything. Who knows?" Alberto chimed in. We all shrugged. Who knows what they are all doing? It must be something important though, but it is not meant for us to know.

So we all just continued to make our plates and eat till our stomachs were satisfied. Alberto told us about how during one of his exams Jack accidentally slipped and fell in the hallway. The entire class could hear the thud he made when he had landed on his butt. Apparently Toothina laughed for a minute before going to check on Jack. The entire class was laughing, and got extra time for their exam.

A couple people around us that heard Burt tell the story also chimed in laughing. Some kid, Devin I think, also added to Burt's story. He mentioned that Jack left frost marks all through the hallway and Toothina nearly slipped when she walked out to help him up. Somehow we ended up on past story's about how Pitch got tripped by his own Fearlings, and how Bunnymund got hit by his own boomerang. It was a hilarious evening.

We all ended up walking back to our dorms together, laughing till our stomach hurt about hilarious story's and pranks about the Guardians and personal lives. We were just about to separate when I got really dizzy, and the ground shifted under my feet. I felt a hand grab my arm right where the cut was and pulled me into the shadows. I heard Lauren scream and and everything faded to black.

I stumbled into another room not even a second later, and nearly tripped over myself. But the hand that held my arm pulled me back and saved me from face planting. I could feel my heart nearly stop beating I was so scared, what the hell is going on? where am I?

Then a sudden pain ripped through my arm and I let out a tiny gasp, twisting my arm away from the one that held it. I spun around and saw none other than Pitch looking bewildered at me. I gave him the same look, but I felt a little bit less scared knowing it was only him... shouldn't that be the complete opposite?

"What happened to your arm?" pitch asked, seeming a little concerned at the bandages wrapped around my arm.

"I'm afraid that she got slight cut during exam, but is nothing to worry about." I heard the familiar voice of North chime in. I spun around and noticed all the Guardians sitting around a big table, even Katherine, Nightlight, and... and a mirror with Tsar Lunar in it? Okay, now i'm sure i'm going insane. Yep, it's official.

"Humph, bit careless to let one of your students get injured aye North?" Pitch scowled. I couldn't help but smirk a little, of course they would fight. Maybe I might be a bit sane...

"Says one who terrifies student half to death!" North growled back, getting up with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Hey! guys stop it!" Toothina intervened as she flew in between Pitch and North. Toothina turned to me and gave me a pitiful smile. "Ivy, I'm sure you must be very confused. Please, sit down and we will get everything sorted out."

I gave Pitch a confused glance, but he just lead me to a seat beside him. The Guardians looked rather confused with him, but they quickly turned there attention to me. I was rather scared to look at Tsar Lunar, I felt unworthy to look upon such an amazing man. I had read about the mirror though from the Lunar Lamadry, but I can't believe it survived for so long. Also the fact that Pitch and Tsar are basically in the same room is even more bewildering to me.

"So... why am I here?" I asked after a long silence. Everyone looked at each other, and seemed to agree to something without even saying a word.

"Well, we are sad to say that we are going to need you to re-tell your story of the night you were attacked by the man in the forest. Every single detail that you can remember." Bunnymund announced as he crossed his hands professionally on the table. What... my story. But why?

"Why?" I asked again, shrinking back into my surprisingly comfy chair.

"We believe that you could have been attacked by an old enemy of ours. He is a threat to the very universe itself, trying to rid everyone of emotion and our power. He is even a threat to Pitch surprisingly enough." Bunnymund explained. I heard Pitch retort something back, but my mind froze. The man rid people of emotion... that emotionless feeling I got in the forest...

"Quite please. I think we have sparked a little something in Ivy's memory." I heard the soothing voice of Tsar ring out. It made me feel safe, and more like a kid again. I saw him smile at me, yet I could still feel the emotionless feelings claw itself deep inside me.

"I don't know... I remember that empty feeling inside. Like... there was no hope, no fear, just... emptiness. It was terrible, and honestly worse than any fear imaginable." I murmured as flash backs of that night ran through my head.

"Is there anything else specific you remember?" Jack asked with a pitiful expression.

I shook my head. "I wrote it all down in the paper I wrote for Mrs. Katherine."

I saw Katherine pull out the paper from her yellow dress and gently unfold it on the table. She handed it down to me, and I read back through it. I felt the old fear spike through my veins again as I remembered the evil red and purple eyes staring into me. The bright flash and the searing pain. How I woke up to find Pitch, not knowing where I was. Remembering it all I accidentally let out a tiny whimper.

I buried my face into my hands and laid my head on the table. Why must they make me remember this horrible memory, I can't stand it anymore! What is the point of it all, it seems clear that this enemy has come back. So why drag me into it?

"Ivy, we are very sorry this happened to you. But... we feel it may be for the best. If it is our old enemy, Neo, then we are going to need as much help as we can muster to destroy him." Bunnymund continued.

"Ha! Funny. Do you really think I'm strong enough to help take on this 'Neo'?" I interrupted, trying to keep back as much sarcasm as I could.

"Let us explain." Bunnymund began. "We do not expect you to be strong enough to fight such a foe, but we have reason to believe you are. You described a bright flash when you encountered Neo... It seems to us that you may have unintentionally pushed Neo back into the shadows for the time being with powers you never knew you had."

"So... Your saying that I technically fought this guy with powers I never knew I had? Are you sure that he didn't just attack me or something?" I argued.

"We are quite sure Ivy. Neo has never been capable of such a power like that. Which is dangerous for you. Because he will be seeking revenge, and he won't hesitate to take those powers away from you. Not even for a second." Pitch retorted.

"Oh, great. I have one of the greatest threats to the Guardians and most terrifying guy in the universe, after me. Life is just peachy!" I deadpanned

"Ivy, we are telling you all this so that we can train you to be prepared in case Neo comes back. We need a power like yours, you are stronger than you think." Toothina assured me. "We all believe in you."

"Plus, you are best student in class! I have never seen such a gifted hand wield a sword so perfectly. You need some practice, yes. But you will be as good as me by time your done!" North chimed in with a jolly smile on his face. Everyone around me nodded in agreement, even Pitch. It made me feel a little bit less scared, but I still felt a wight on my back.

"So I am being trained to be a Guardian?" I asked trying to make sure I heard everything correctly. I felt a certain excitement bubble up inside me at the thought of eventually becoming a Guardian. But, what would my center be?

"Yep!" Jack beamed. I couldn't help but smile a little. They almost never choose another Guardian to train, the last time was over a couple hundred years ago, and it is said that he went bad... could that have been Neo?

"I have one more question... Was Neo the last student you choose to be a Guardian?" I asked.

"Yes, he was. But the power got to his head, and he turned for the worst." Toothina sighed shaking her head. "But with your help, maybe we can finally put an end to him."

"Then I will try my best to help." I announced, smiling at everyone. Nightlight pumped a fist into the air and gave a big smile. I had almost completely forgotten he was here.

"Your training will start this weekend. Tell no one of it, we don't need any chaos breaking lose among the rest of the students. And Ivy, know you are always watched over." Tsar Lunar informed me. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Know, I think it is time for you to get back to your dorm. If you have any other questions that bother you, feel free to ask us at anytime." Bunnymund added.

"Thank you, all of you." I began. " I hope you all have a good night." I saw Sandy wave his hand goodbye with his bright smile. I waved back and turned to Pitch who was already standing beside me. He offered me his hand, and I took it.

Instantly we melted into the shadows, and to my surprise we ended back up in Pitch's class room. He held me by the shoulders to keep me from falling over and looked me in the eye.

"I want you to keep your eye out, for anything suspicious at all. They make Neo sound just a bit better than he really is. He won't just steal your emotions and drain the power out of you. He will kill you slowly, and torture you. Take it from me, he is not one to underestimate. And considering you are basically the only person in this hell hole I can tolerate, I don't need you dying.

"Now, none of this is to be mentioned to Lauren, or that Alberto kid. No one. Though the fear would be quite delicious... It would cause to much chaos to handle. Understood?" Pitch demanded. I nodded in agreement, and he seemed to relax just a little. Though how he just described Neo makes me ten times more frightened.

"Now, it really is time for you to get back to your dorm. Your friends are beginning to worry." Pitch smirked as a big shadow appeared on the wall in front of me.

"Good night, and sweet nightmares." I called as I stepped into the shadows. I felt the usual dizzy sensation and I stumbled into my room where Lauren sat on her bed with her head in her hands.

"Boo!" I laughed as I tapped her head. Lauren gasped and looked up at me with a horrified expression.

"Ivy! Where the hell have you been? You scared the crap out of me!" Lauren shouted as she sprang to her feet and pulled me into an embrace.

"Umm... I was with Pitch for a bit. He needed my opinion on some silly matter. Nothing to worry about." I lied as I struggled to pull out of her hug. Lauren pulled me out of her embrace and looked me sternly in the eye.

"He needed your opinion? Since when does he care about people's opinions?"Lauren asked.

"Since it was about how to scare the crap out of little kids." I retorted as I plopped down on my bed.

"Oh... Yea that makes since. Or were you just 'giving him your opinion'?" Lauren winked. I blushed and threw my pillow at her.

"No! Why must you always jump to that conclusion?" I growled. Lauren threw the pillow back at me as she gave me a critical look.

"Oh please, you know why. Now let's go to bed. We get to sleep in for once!" Lauren cheered as she jumped into her bed across from me.

"Ha, yea..." I mused. I didn't get to sleep in, no. Instead I have to be trained how to fight the most deadly man in the universe. Hurrah.

Lauren turned off the lights and we both fell asleep instantly. Sadly enough into horrifying and uneasy dreams. Just another night...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_(Ivy's P.O.V.)_

_Fighting Lessons_

"What are you doing?" Lauren mumbled as she opened one eye right as I was walking out of the door. I tried. I really did try to sneak out of the room without Lauren waking up. But alas! She is the lightest sleeper that has ever existed! Sandy, you really need to get better at your job...

"I'm... I'm going for an early run." I lied. Con-vincible enough I guess. Right?

"Ew. Have fun..." Lauren grumbled as she turned back around and dozed off again.

I dashed off as quick as I could. Too bad I didn't have a day off, it is so pretty! The sun is warm, it's not gross and rainy. Ugh, curse this Neo! Whatever, I guess it wouldn't hurt to know how to fight. So I hurried into Pitch's class where I found him playing with a nightmare.

"Having fun?" I asked with smirk as I walked up to him. The nightmare disintegrated and Pitch turned to me.

"Sleep well?" Pitch asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep!" I lied. I swear, I haven't had a good night's rest in almost a month.

"You have bags under your eyes, Ivy. Learn to lie better." Pitch pointed out. Oops... Pitch let out a slight laugh. "Are you ready?"

"Sure... So how is this going to work?" I asked rather confused. "Like, will you all teach me together or will it just be one at a time?"

"Good question. Let's go find out." Pitch replied as he put his hand on my shoulder and lightly gripped it. I quickly wrapped my arms around him right as the ground began to shift underneath my feet, hopefully this time I wouldn't trip.

I felt my surroundings change, and I held on tight. We suddenly came to a halt in a large open field. Trees surrounded the sides like a barrier, and I could see mountains in the distance. The others where in the middle laughing at some joke with freshly sharpened and polished weapons in there hands. Jack just had his staff though, and Sandy didn't seem to need a weapon either.

"You can let go now." Pitch acknowledged as he took his hand off my shoulder.

"Oh, oops. Sorry." I apologized as I tried to hide a blush. I released him and I hesitantly walked out to meet the others. pitch followed close behind with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Ah! Ivy, are you ready for training?" I heard North call. I nodded even though I would rather still be in bed. "Good! First lesson begins now."

"Good luck." I heard Pitch whisper behind me.

"Your first lesson will be mainly administered by Pitch, Jack, and Sandy." Bunnymund began. "You clearly have a power of some type, like we all do. So do the others at the Academy. They just haven't been taught how to use them yet. Today, however, you will be taught how to use yours."

I openly laughed aloud at this. "Me? Have powers? Ha! Oh man that is hilarious!" I laughed. No one else laughed... "Your serious?"

"Yes, you just have to learn how to use them." Bunnymund explained.

"How do I do that?" I asked.

"That's where we come in!" Jack announced as he lightly flitted over to me. Sandy flowed right beside him and gave me a big smile. "Alright! Are you ready to begin?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I shrugged. I was not ready for this, how do they even know I have a power? What if I can't summon it? Ugh, someone save me from this!

"Alright, I want you to look deep inside of you. Try and feel the power that surges inside you!" Jack began. "Let it flow through you arms and hands. Just let it go!"

I tried to look inside myself. But there was just nothing to be found. No unusual senses, no awesome powers. Just me. A little pint up anger, and some tired feelings. But other than that... I am just me.

"Do you feel it?" Jack asked with an excited smile.

"Nope." I shook my head. Jacks smile faded a bit. But Sandy waved his arms and hopped up and down. He held a finger up signaling for me to pay attention. He brought his hands together and slowly lowered them. Dream sand began to flow out of his hands and slowly swirled up into the air.

I got the notion. Channel my energy and let it flow through out my body. Easier said than done though. So I tried to channel all my energy into my core and let it spread through out me. I could feel all my energy move through me, but when I tried to let it go like Jack said, nothing happened. Now I was becoming a bit irritated.

"If I remember correctly, our dear Jack here discovered his power while being physically attacked. Maybe the same will work for Ivy?" Pitch commented.

"Are you suggesting we attack Ivy?" Jack demanded, looking rather defensive now.

"Yes, but not to the point where we hurt her Jack. I am not as heartless as I would like you to think, believe it or not. Ivy is the last person I would consider hurting. You on the other hand, well.." Pitch explained with a slight smirk. Jack mumbled something under his breath and turned to me.

"Well... That's up to you Ivy. Do you want to try that?" Jack asked. The others shared worried glances, but it seemed I was the main component here.

I shrugged. "If you think it will help me discover my powers, then I'm up for it." Hopefully I don't get seriously mauled during this. "Whatever it takes to keep my butt from being killed."

North chuckled a bit, but everyone looked rather worried at Pitch's idea. I trusted Pitch well enough as a teacher and... a friend in a way. I highly doubt he would intentionally hurt me... then again it is said that he has killed children before...

Pitch forged a scythe in his hand, and Sandy formed his whips as usual. North tossed me a sword, and I got into a fighting stance. Toothina had her swords, Jack with his staff, and Bunnymund had his egg staff that he always carried around.

"When your ready." Pitch smirked. I nodded for him to go, and he swung his scythe.

I barley blocked it, Pitch is a lot stronger than he looks. He swung it again, and this time I had to doge it. Sandy cracked his whip, and North began to attack. I ducked under Sandy's whips, and blocked North like he had taught me. I attacked this time, but Jack blocked my attack with his staff. Frost raced up my sword, making it shimmer in the light.

"Let's see what North has really been teaching you lately!" Pitch grinned as he switched his scythe to a sword to match mine. Oh no...

Pitch came at me with a skill I had never seen before. He swung at me, hitting my sword on purpose and making mine reflect off. I didn't fight the reflection, but used it like North taught me. I let the sword fall a little, but I swung it back around and meet blades with Pitch. I pushed him back, and swung again. Pitch blocked, and we were in a full on battle.

"Not bad Ivy. But you will have to get better than that!" Pitch called as he formed another sword in his hand. I could feel my body tense, I couldn't beat this. I can't. North never trained us for two swords yet.

It was all like a beautiful yet deadly dance. Pitch spun around and with his two swords, locked mine in a hold. I twisted it my sword out of his hold with difficulty, and knocked his legs out from under his feet. Pitch went crashing to the ground, but with one of his hands he propelled himself back up with ease. "You never said it had to be fair!" I smirked as I took the chance to attack him.

"Your right." Pitch grunted as he blocked my attack. But then, I felt something twist around my legs. It spread quickly up my body and before I knew it I was engulfed in an odd blackness.

Fear raced through my mind. How do I get out of this... What even is this!? Eep! I could hear screams from what sounded like far off, but they faded quickly. Another scream... but this one sounded familiar. It was Ashley! No! Why was she screaming? I heard the scream again in the most agonizing voice I had ever heard. It broke my heart to hear my sister like that. "Please! Leave her be!" I cried as I tried to break free of the black mess. "Leave my sister alone! Please!"

I felt like everything was lost. The black mold was to hard to break. It only squeezed me harder. "Ivy! Help me!" I heard a distant Ashley cry. No... that was it. I had to get out. I had to help Ashley. I struggled against the mold again... and this time a bright light began to shine. It spread across the mold and I struggled harder and harder, but I payed no mind. I had to get to Ashley I had to.

I heard a loud squealing sound come from the black mold as it began to break away and fly off. The black mold was in pain, it hates light! I made it brighter and brighter until... there was a loud crack. I fell out of the black mold and into a pair of cold hands. But... I couldn't hear Ashley anymore...

"Pitch you bastard! Your lucky you didn't kill her!" I heard Bunnymund scream. I looked up and saw Pitch looking down at me with... a proud smile? But why?

"Don't get your fur in a bunch rabbit. I never hurt her, see." Pitch hissed as he lightly raised me to my feet. I had to clutch on to Pitch to keep from falling. All the adrenaline was wearing off and the fear was enough to make my feet shake.

"Ivy! Are you okay?' Toothina asked as she flew up to me. Why were they all so worried?

"Yes, I'm fine. I promise... but. What just happened? There was a black mold and screams and... a bright light?" I began to muse as I went through it all again.

"The black molds, which was nightmare sand thank you, and the screams were all an allusion I created. The bright light my dear, was your power." Pitch explained as his proud smile returned. "You discovered how to use your powers."

So... that bright light was my power? Like the one I saw when the man Neo attacked me? Interesting enough I guess. I let go of Pitch as my legs stopped shaking and ran my fingers through my knotted hair. Whatever this power was it took a lot of energy out of me.

"So... Ashley is alright?" I asked as the question returned to my head.

"Your sister is perfectly fine. Remember, it was just an allusion." Pitch assured me as he folded his hands behind his back. Thank the moon it was just an allusion...

"Why don't we rest for a little! I do not think Ivy had breakfast yet. Let us go and eat!" North announced as he pulled out a tiny globe. Everyone nodded in agreement but Pitch, who slightly scowled.

"I think I will pass. I have work to be doing." Pitch remarked as he started to walk into a shadow. But I hurriedly clutched his hand and pulled him back.

"Oh come on Pitch, I think you got enough fear out of me to last you a couple hours don't you think? Just join us, please!" I begged him with as sweet of a smile as I could muster. Pitch rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine. But I will be travailing my own way." Pitch huffed as he grabbed onto my hand and pulled me into the shadows. I half screamed and laughed as we traveled through the dark voids of the shadows and abruptly came to the Guardians personal little dinning room where the yetis had already prepared breakfast.

Pitch kept me from falling on my face once more as I tumbled out of the shadows after him. I laughed as he kept me steady and he rolled his eyes. "You need to get better at that." Pitch commented as he went and sat down at one of the seats. I sat beside him and put my napkin in my lap.

"You'll have to teach me then I guess." I nudged him with my shoulder. There was a flash and all the Guardians came hopping out of North's little portal.

They all sat down and we began to dine on freshly cooked omelets, some odd sort of meat I had never seen before called Kolbasa, and fruit that I had also never seen before. Pitch barley ate a thing, but it was a nice breakfast. It made me feel ten times better after the fight. But I guess I will have to get used to being tired if I am going to get anywhere close to beating this Neo. Oh well, I will focus on that later. Right now only food was allowed into my mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_(Ivy's P.O.V.)_

_Powers_

After we all finished our breakfast and the yetis had cleaned the table, North turned to me with bright eyes.

"Ivy, I think it is time for you to get back to dorms. You need to rest for while, and i'm sure your friends are a bit worried." North explained. All the others nodded, even Pitch. I felt a bit annoyed, though North is right. I don't feel tired at all, but Lauren is probably worrying just a little.

"Is that all for today then?" I asked rather put off.

"Haha, you are eager girl Ivy! No, it will not be all for today. After lunch we will find you again and train you how to control your powers better." North laughed. Oh thank the moon. I'm kinda freaked out about the whole powers concept, I never knew I contained that type of magic in me.

"Okay, thank you." I smiled in agreement. Pitch and the others rose in unison, and I followed them.

"Are you ready to go?" Pitch asked as he offered me his hand. I nodded, and waved goodbye to the others as the shadows surrounded us. The ground shifted under my feet, and we shot through the darkness.

I felt Pitch's hand clinch mine quickly, and I clinched his back as I stepped out into my dorm. For once I didn't stumble on my way out, but I did gasp. I guess I caught Lauren's attention, because she nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw me.

"When did you... Did you come in through the door?" Lauren asked with a bewildered expression.

"Duh, I'm just surprised your doing school work on a free day!" I laughed as I went and sat on my bed.

"Oh... Well I didn't hear you." Lauren shrugged. "And yes, I am doing school work thank you. It's for Mrs. Katherine's class. I'm finishing up a story for next semester early since I have a bit of inspiration going. Can you read it and tell me if it's any good?"

"Sure! What's it about?" I asked as Lauren handed me a tiny stack of papers.

"Well... it's kind of hard to explain. It's a love story, and a horror story all mixed into one... You will just have to see and find out!" Lauren exclaimed as she eagerly watched me open up the first page.

I laid onto my back and began to read a very romantic, and quite disturbing, story about a far away land of knights and wizards. The classical story types, but lets face it. It's possibly the most enjoyable type of story you can write. Because who doesn't like magic and handsome nights who save the damsel in distress? Well, I guess some don't.

It took me about thirty minuets to read it all top to bottom, and asses how Katherine might grade it. "I think you will do really well! The characters are nicely developed, and your plot is great!" I announced to Lauren as I closed the bundle of papers and handed it back to her.

"You really think so? Oh, I'm so nervous that she won't like it!" Lauren cried as she placed the story back on her desk and plopped down beside me.

"Haha, you'll do fine. I promise." I assured her. Lauren smiled at me, and jumped right back up to her feet. She grabbed me by my hand and pulled me up off the bed all in a rush.

"Come on! Let's go find Alberto, I think he is still in the chow hall." Lauren exclaimed as she began to push me out the door.

"Hold up! Can I at least put on my shoes?" I laughed as I gently wrenched my arm away from Lauren and ran back over to my bed. I slipped on my flip flops which I usually wore when we were relaxing and ran out the door with Lauren.

To say the least, Lauren was right. Alberto was in the chow hall stuffing his face full of eggs and bacon with his dorm mate, Alex I think. "Hey Alberto! save some food for us!" Lauren exclaimed as we sat beside him, interrupting Alex's story about some past event.

"Oy! Hush, I'm in the middle of a story here." Alex snapped at Lauren. Lauren slapped him in the arm and began to fill her plate up with tiny amounts of food.

"Oh please, what stories do you have that don't bore people to death?" Lauren replied, a smirk lining her lips.

"Hey, you two be nice." Alberto interrupted. Alex huffed and shook his head.

"It's not my fault shes so rude" Alex grumbled as he took a sip of coffee. I rolled my eyes, they always fight when they meet. It's utterly annoying and I'm about ready to smack the both of them!

"Hey, Ivy. Are you not going to eat?" Alberto asked trying to turn the conversation around. Umm...

"I-I'm not hungry today. I can't eat right after a run." I lied as I took a long sip of water. Alberto shrugged and turned his attention back to food. "hey, what is the time guys?"

"It's almost mid-day." Alex replied pointing at the big clock above the door ways. Of course there's a clock there. I always forget about that.

Almost mid-day... hmm. So I was out for over a couple hours just simple trying to figure out I had powers. Ugh, now to just learn how to use it. That should be interesting! But how to make up an excuse for Lauren and Burt...

Oh! I could just say that Pitch needed to talk to me again... Or Jack. I don't know. I'll make it up as I go! It's not like everyone needs to be involved in every second of my life anyway...

"So! What do you guys want to do today?" Burt asked us all after he finally finished stuffing his face. Thank the moon, I never thought he would stop.

"I don't know. But I am going to get a shower. You guys have fun!" I replied as I stood up. By the time I am finished with my shower, it will be time to meet back up with the Guardians. Perfect.

"Aw... Fine. We will see you shortly!" Lauren chimed as she raised a glass to me. I smiled and walked off to my dorms, laving Lauren and Alex to fight to their hearts content.

The day was rather nice. The birds were out singing, and the moon was high and bright! Not even a cloud was in the sky. If I didn't have work to do I would probably just ditch everyone and read a book for the day by a tree. Alas, sadly I cannot today.

When I got back to my dorm, I grabbed my stuff for a shower and ran off to the bathrooms. I hate how we all have combined showers. Why can't we just have one in our rooms? It's not like they didn't have room to put them all together...

But oh well... At least there was no one in here. So I just enjoyed the hot water while I could. One thing kept surfacing into my mind however. Ashley... Why would Pitch do that? Why would he make me worry like that? I mean, I understand that it was to help me discover my powers. But still... I haven't seen her in forever. I don't even know if she is okay or not! Maybe... Maybe one day I could ask pitch or one of the Guardians to take me to see her... if she can even see me that is. ugh... Damn that Neo for interfering with my life!

Whatever. I just have to shake it off. Yes, just forget about it for now. That's all...

After a couple minuets i got out of the shower and covered up with a towel. I had completely forgotten to bring cloths. Oh well. So I just sprinted to the room in hopes no one sees me in just a towel, not like it would really matter. When I finally got to my room and closed the door behind me, a loud shriek filled the room.

"What the hell! Where are your cloths?" I heard Pitch's voice shout.

"What the hell are you doing in here!?" I shouted back as I pulled my towel closer to me. I felt a blush spread across my face... Shit. Now is the time I wish I could just disappear into the shadows and never return.

"I came to get you. I didn't expect to find you half naked!" Pitch explained as he looked away. Was... was he blushing?

"This is a girls dorm! We don't exactly expect to find one of our professors sitting on our bed waiting for us!" I exclaimed. "Now could you please get out until I get dressed?"

"It would be my pleasure." Pitch shook his head. "Just shout when your dressed."

Pitch vanished into the shadows, leaving me by myself again. That was probably... one of the most awkward moments of my life. Thank the heavens I had a towel on! What the hell was he even thinking? Ugh... dammit.

I hurriedly put on some ripped skinny jeans I had with a black tank top that allows me to move freely. I towel dried my hair, and put on a little bit of make up and perfume. If only Pitch could had waited like ten minuets to appear in my room, that would have been great.

"I'm dressed now!" I shouted into the air. A couple seconds later, Pitch was striding out of the shadows once again. It still seemed like he was blushing a little.

"It's about time. Are you ready to go now?" Pitch asked, looking rather impatient.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, let's go."

Pitch put his hand on my shoulder like he usually does, and we vanished into the shadows. A couple seconds later we were back in the same odd field we were in earlier. the Guardians were all in a group chatting away like last time. except Bunnymund looked rather annoyed at something.

"Ah! Ivy is back." North announced once we had approached the group. Sandy gave me a cheerful wave, and I smiled back.

"What took you guys so long?" Jack asked emerging from the group.

Pitch and I glanced at each other. "Long story. But were here now!" I replied with a bubbly smile.

The others shrugged and just went along with it. "Now, Ivy. Do you remember how to summon your powers?" Bunnymund asked as he stepped forward. As an answer I cupped my hand and held them out for everyone to see. With a bit of effort a ball of light appeared in my hands, shimmering like the moon's rays. Pitch looked a bit disgusted at its brightness. But he didn't voice any opinions.

"Very good! Now, just to learn how to control it. How to use it for good and safety, maybe even healing. Who knows what your magic is capable of?" Bunnymund stated as he eyed the glowing light curiously. "can you make it change shape or move?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. But with an effort I made it move into a long ribbon that wrapped around me lightly, almost like a snake really. "I guess I can!"

Toothina laughed and zipped around me. I could tell the others were rather excited about how well this exercise is coming together. A bit more excited than I clearly was. But hey, maybe if I get good enough I won't get completely pummeled by this Neo if we ever had the misfortune to meet.

"She can move it and make it shift. Great. Fun. But can she fight? We all seem to forget the fact that her life is at stake here!" Pitch interrupted with a pointed look. Pitch was right, and the others knew it too.

"Pitch, she has barley discovered her powers. You can't expect her to know how to fight with them instantly!" Toothina objected. "Let her play around and experiment with them for a bit. Let her figure out the the basics before you go pushing her into the finer points."

Pitch let out a slight growl. But he didn't object. Toothina is right, as well as Pitch. But I have no clue how to completely control my magic. At least give me a day or two to practice the basics., and then I can start learning how to fight with it.

"I agree. Ivy, why don't you try to mimic some of things that Sandy and Jack do with their magic." North insisted as he mad room for Jack and Sandy. Pitch also stepped forward despite the fact that no one mentioned him.

Sandy waved to me and signaled me to watch and learn. With a tiny bit of dream sand, Sandy maneuvered it to flow here and there in patterns and circles. After a moment he stopped, and motioned for me to do the same. With a bit more effort this time, I conjured the light again and let it flow in light ribbons in the same motions Sandy did. Sandy had me practice this a couple times to the point where it was becoming fairly easy to maneuver the light.

Then Jack pipped up. "Okay! Now, let's see if you can make it shift into an animal or some type of shape." Jack formed a handful of snow despite the fact that it felt like summer out here, and had it shift into a bunny. It hopped around everyone, making us laugh except for Pitch who looked on with displeasure at the foolish antics. "Try!" Jack insisted.

Okay... I brought the ribbons of light back together to form into my hand. With some difficulty, I created a tiny winged creature. I meant for it to be a bird, but instead it turned into a tiny dragon that dove out of my hands and flew around me shooting tiny sparks of multicolored lights. Everyone gasped at the beautiful array of colors that the dragon emitted. Even Pitch was rather surprised as the dragon let one long stream of black light out as he twirled around him. Pitch touched the black dazzling light, but as soon as he did it dissipated into thin air leaving only a smoke behind.

I had the dragon fly back into my hand and made it dissipate back into thin air. Everyone stared amazed at me, like they thought I made it change into all the colors of the rainbow when really i was just as amazed as they are. I never meant to make it change colors. It seems my magic has somewhat a mind of it's own, or it's just trying to show me what it can do. I have no clue, but it was absolutely mystifying!

"Try that, except on a larger scale." Pitch broke through the silence and awe.

"I'll try." I mused as I pictured a large scale dragon, like the size of Pitch's nightmares. With the most effort I have used yet, slowly a large scale dragon appeared in a ball of light.

It was very detailed and pronounced. It's scales changed a different hue of colors every couple of moments, its claws were like the blades of swords, its eyes glow a bright silver like the moons rays at night, and its breath was that of the rainbow itself. It looked to me with a certain kindness... like a child to its mother. But as Pitch circled my dragon, it tensed and glowered at him. _'Don't hurt him.'_ I thought to myself. But as if the dragon heard me, it looked to me with a pleading look. i shook my head, and with a pout the dragon stopped glowering at Pitch.

"Can he fly?" Jack wondered allowed. If the last one could fly, than so could this one. _'Fly. Sore the sky's and let them hear what you've got.' _

The dragon let out a tiny rumble from the back of its throat and with a great flap of its huge wings it flew off the ground, nearly knocking us off our feet from the wind it created. The dragon flew around, maneuvering skillfully threw the trees, diving here and there, doing flips way over there. It left behind beautiful streaks of light that dissipated within the moment, but when he roared. Oh how the heavens shook with its ferocity! How the fiery rain of its breath turned into the most terrifying shade of black imaginable, nearly blocking out all the sunlight.

Pitch was visibly stunned by the darkness it emitted. But to top it off, right before the utter blackness disappeared into thin air a bright flash blinded us all. It showered down on us like a multicolored rain, and the dragon softly landed back in front of me. It bowed its long neck to me, and slowly dissipated into thin air. When nothing was left, I became light headed. I started to see stars.

"That was amazing Ivy!" Jack exclaimed as he pumped his fist into the air. All the others chimed in with agreement.

I wanted to be excited with them. But I was to weak to even speak. My legs gave out from under me... and everything went black. I felt a pair of familiar hands catch me, and someone called my name frantically. But the world faded away before me leaving me in utter blackness...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_(Pitch's P.O.V.)_

_Back From the Dead_

"Ivy!" The Guardians cried at once as i lightly caught her limp form. Passed out from too much exertion most likely. Who knew it required that much power to create such a beast.

"It's alright, she just passed out. See, shes breathing." I pointed out as I cradled Ivy in my arms and showed her to the Guardians. I could hear there sighs of relief as they watched her chest rise and fall.

"We should probably let her get some rest." The fairy chimed in, stating the obvious as usual. "Pitch, would you mind getting her back to her dorm?"

I sneered a reply and fell into the shadows, once again making a trip to Ivy's dorm. Hopefully no one was naked this time... I swear, what in the cosmoses sake makes a girl think it's fine to walk around naked like it's no problem at all? I have no clue, and I don't think i'll find one either if I'm lucky.

No one was in her dorm. That ball of energy, Lauren, was still probably playing around with her friends. The room was pilled with stacks of books and homework from the past semester. Some being mine, some being the other fools who I had the displeasure of working with. There was still a jumbled pile of papers and pens sitting on the desk, a story half written.

I gently laid Lilly back on her bed, resisting with all my strength not to give her a nightmare. My, she was such a beautiful girl during a nightmare. Not that she isn't in general, i'd be lying to myself if I said otherwise. But oh! How her skin turns a deathly pale, and how she moans and groans from the petrifying dreams. Absolutely delicious. Seeing how she hasn't had any sleep for almost a week now though, it would be plain torment to make her suffer a nightmare now. So I brushed a dark strand of hair from her face and disappeared back into the shadows before anyone came barging in again.

But not even a couple seconds later, a delicious wave of fear came crashing out of nowhere. It was all too familiar though... it tasted a lot like Ivy's. yet, not hers exactly. It had a different feel... one I have felt before yet never really cared for. Could it be?

I turned my course from my lair to the source of the fear. A small tiny house on the edge of the woods where I had found Ivy at appeared in front of me. It was almost midnight in these parts, and the slightest screams came from inside. The fear had come and gone, and would start back up from time to time. But it was as if it was being drained from the persons body.

I walked into the shadows and stalked back out once I was inside the house. It looked like a complete wreck. A couch was on its side, a table smashed, blood on the walls from an unknown source. What the hell happened here?

I began to check the rooms to try and find the source of the fear, making sure they were still alive. In one room... two dead and mutilated body's lay hanging off the bed. Hmm, I have seen something like this before. But never quite this harsh and brutal. It had to of been Neo, surly. For what reason, I have no clue. He had no business with Ivy's parents, if that's who they are anyway.

The second room was untouched, but there was pictures of Ivy on the wall. It must have been hers at one point in time. The third and very last room... contained a girl almost Ivy's age yet younger. She was alive, or so I think.

I began to approach her, but she stood up and backed up against the wall. "Who are you, and what do you want?" The girl stammered.

"That depends my dear. Are you Ashley, sister of Ivy?" I replied with a smile.

The girl pursed her lips and nodded. "How do you now Ivy?" Ashley asked. "Shes been long since dead... your not the Grim Reaper are you?"

I let out a slight laugh. But something caught my eye. Ashley had blood dripping down from her abdomen, her face, and... her chest. Surly she was dead, or had died... The moon was bright over this particular house. That twit must have brought this poor girl back from the dead like her sister. Why doesn't he just let people die in peace?

"Ha, no. I am not the Grim reaper. But Ashley, your sister is not dead. She is safe and sound with the Guardians." I began to explain through a slight purr. "She is at Guardian Academy, a school where students who are brought back from the dead and or chosen, can learn to become a Guardian to. Or, if they wish they may pass on and live peacefully elsewhere. It seems you have been chosen worthy by the Man in the Moon as well. Which means you can see your sister again if you wish."

Ashley looked at me like I was insane, and yet a flicker of excitement showed in her eyes at the mentioning of her big sister. But Ashley shook her head. "No... as great as that might sound and all... I don't want to go to this 'Guardian Academy'. You just said I had a choice to be free... I remember how Ivy used to tell me story's about the Guardians, about the moon, and about ghost stories. I don't want to be one of them. And if i am guessing right that man killed me, and for some reason I am back-"

"What man?" I interrupted.

"Um... Well. He was the one that killed my sister in the forest, the one that nearly killed me to if it wasn't for her. But i don't think you know that story." Ashley explained. My usual smirk disappeared. Neo was back... but why did he do this?

"Do you now why he attacked your house?" I asked again.

"He wanted to find Ivy. But when we told him that she was dead, he accused us of lying and..." Ashley grew silent as tears pricked her eyes. But she blinked them back and shook her head. Tough girl, to see her parents get slaughtered and not freak out. Actually, to get any of this news and not freak out was quite surprising really. But I could tell she was still slightly afraid. Afraid of what might happen to her, afraid for her sister..., just purely afraid. She did well to hide it though.

But there was a bigger problem here than Ashley being brought back to life. It means Neo is personally looking for Ivy... and if he finds out. Shit. "Ashley, while I admire how strong you are. Your sister is in danger, and I need to make sure that she stays safe. But I will say this. She loves you more than anything, and she is constantly worrying about you. Will you not come back with me and see your sister? I know it all seems confusing right now, but everything will be explained shortly." I tried once more to convince her. I know how much Ivy misses Ashley, why I care I haven't a clue. But it wouldn't hurt to reunite the two.

"No. Look, I don't know who you are... or what you are exactly! But... I don't want to go. That's my final answer. I'm sorry... if you could give my sister my best regards, I would be grateful." Ashley answered with a sullen expression.

Ugh, persistent brat. Fine. If she doesn't want to go, then she can wonder off and do as she wishes. "Fine. I'll give her your regards. If you ever change your mind, just ask the shadows where to find me. Oh! And do be warned, that when the police arrive, they won't be able to see you." I smirked as i fell back into the shadows without another word.

Why does that damned man in the moon have to interfere with people's lives who deserve a peaceful end? The girl was practically bleeding to death! Why make her suffer anymore as a lonely spirit in this god forsaken world? Not that I really care, its none of my business. Just another helpless being I can turn into a nightmare. Eh, actually. If it wasn't for the fact that Ashley was Ivy's sister I might have just done that. She would have made a nice stubborn one too. But heaven forbid that if Ivy ever found out...

Not that she could really hurt me as far as I'm concerned. With her retched powers maybe. Of all things she had to have magic brighter than the sun itself! However, she could also make it darker than any blackness I have ever seen. It simply makes me grin at the thought that she has a power almost as dark as my own. Ha, oh if only I could ever persuade her to join me by my side. How those fools would jump out of their skin and tremble before us. Alas, I do not think that would happen though.

"Ah! There you are Pitch! Where have you been?" The frostling pipped as I sat down at the table for dinner. It was already too late to go back to my lair for a bit to spread fear while I could. The damned Guardians always made sure i barley had time to do that, but I needed to make sure Ivy wasn't still passed out and alive.

"I _was_ going to do my job and give a couple of nightmares. But I got side tracked by some rather important information which I need to share with you guys after dinner is over." I replied as I grabbed a light portion of... of pasta? Ugh, alright then.

"What happened?" Jack asked with a worried expression.

"Something no one is going to like." I sighed.

I scanned the room for any sign of Ivy, and to my relief she was right where she and her friends always sit. She looked worn out as usual, but better than normal. She still wore her black tank top that showed off her luscious curves, and the tight ripped skinny jeans that exposed glimpses of her slightly pale legs. Simply beautiful to say the least. A smile graced her lips as our eyes met for a few seconds, but then she turned away. Lauren must have made some type of comment for a blush spread across her face and she slapped Lauren on the arm.

Heh, typical girls... Easily breakable and hurt, or easily amused. Something tells me that Ivy would probably be better off not knowing about her sister and her family. It would wreck her... completely. The fact that her sister refused to see her would hurt more than knowing her family was dead. No... she shouldn't know. Not now. Right now the main objective was to keep her safe from Neo, and prepare her for the worst. Until that is over with, then maybe she shall know. But for now, the girl should be happy.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_(Ivy's P.O.V.)_

I was mad at how easily my strength was drained. Not even a couple minutes of practicing and I was out cold! I am still embarrassed at how weak I am. But the Guardians insist that I will grow stronger as we continue to practice. I have been practicing creating tiny orbs of light when Lauren and Burt aren't around. It is so interesting how it changes colors. I have even learned how to make it stick to just one color! It was difficult to figure out. But I am slowly gaining a better grip on my powers. Sadly, not much strength along with it.

I had always wanted a magical power when I was little. I dreamed of manipulating water and having the power to give people dreams. Of course I had no clue back then that Sandy did that. Nor that Pitch gave nightmares. If I had known that when I was a little girl I would have never slept and always tried to catch them in the act. Then again, Pitch might have caused me a heart attack back then.

But I ended up with the magical light that changes colors. Today we are going to see how well I can fight with it. I have created tiny swords and knifes. But the dragon I had created (Who I decided to name Exermius, I feel it suits him. Yes, a him) it had seemed more daring! More ferocious! It made even Pitch stare in wonder, and maybe even a hint of fear? Who needs swords and daggers when you can have an army of dragons and Exermius.

I laughed to myself as I snuck out of my room again, making sure this time not to disturb Lauren in any way. I was slowly becoming better and making almost no sounds at all, but of course I had my days where I am as loud as a bell. When I did wake her up It was hard explaining all my lies to her. I would forget what I had said, and she would always catch me on it. Thankfully this time, she didn't wake up to ask where I was going. Pitch told me to meet him outside. But he didn't tell me specifically where.

It didn't seem to be much of a problem, because didn't even take a couple steps outside when a shadow appeared under my feet and I fell straight through it. I gasped as I stumbled onto thick green grass and fell to my hands and knees. I heard someone chuckle, and a hand appeared in front of my face. I looked up and saw Pitch's devilish smirk lining his face. I shook my head and laughed. I gratefully excepted his hand and allowed him to pull me to my feet again.

"Ready?" pitch asked with a grin.

"As I'll ever be!" I chimed as we walked back to the group together. Everyone was waiting for me like usual... but they were not smiling like usual. Instead they were talking in hushed voices with grim faces. What was going on?

Pitch cleared his throat, and everyone stopped talking and turned around to meet us. There normal ludic smiles returned to their faces as if they had never talked about anything grim. I wonder what it was.

"Ivy! Are you feeling well rested today?" North asked as he came and patted me on the shoulder.

"Yep." I replied with a smile. I tried to suppress a sarcastic smile.

"Good! We will keep eye on you this time. Make sure you don't faint again." North beamed as he joined the group of others once more. "Now! What shall you use for weapon?"

I had this part thought out by now. With North and the others, I would use a normal sword... with some perks if I could. But I know Pitch will want a chance to really test me, as usual. Then, then I would show them how dangoroues Exermius could really be since I lack swordsmanship. Pitch could easily take me down with a sword... but a dragon! I'd like to see him try.

So I forged a sword, and it exploded from a ball of light. It's blade glowed a dark red, as if blood had been spilled upon it. The handle was of pure light, yet felt as strong as metal. It had an odd curve to the front of it, with jagged edges going along the edge. North eyed the sword with curiosity, then drew out his own. i couldn't help but notice that he did it a bit hesitantly. Toothina drew hers, Bunnymund held his staff aloft along with Jack, and Sandy stood back watching with Pitch.

"Ready?" I smirked. North laughed so hard his entire body shook, and with impeccable speed came at me.

I spun and blocked his sword. Sparks of light flew everywhere as my sword locked blades. The groves held Norths in place, and with an easy twist I knocked it from his hands. Toothina flew at me with her two swords swinging and gleaming in the dim light. I blocked her, and spun back around with a swift movement. Our swords sang as we clashed, and lights flew every which way that coated the ground. I quickly forged another sword to match hers, and with some difficulty I knocked them from her hand.

Frost ran up my arms as Jack instantly tried to knock the swords from my hand. I nearly dropped them, but the light seemed to cling to my hand. In a black mass my swords forged together and formed a scythe... I hand't meant to change it into that, but I had no time to question it. I blocked Jacks staff with mine, and kicked him in the gut. A dirty move, but we hadn't set any rules. Jack was knocked down, and his staff fell from his hands as he fell on his butt.

I was the first to attack this time. Bunnymund struggled to block the sharp blade of the scythe that had formed on it's own accord. It glowed a scary shade of black, almost blacker than Pitch himself! It made me wonder how strong this magic really is... Bunnymunds yell spooked me, and my slight hesitation lead to me being knocked tot he ground. It knocked the breath out of me, but I didn't let this feat get to me. I quickly jumped back to my feet, but a golden light wrapped around my waist.

I was thrown some ways up into the air, and then sharply swung back around and slammed into the ground. I groaned as my shoulder took most of the blow. There would surly be a bruise there tomorrow. Damn Sandy, not going to go easy on me are you? Fine, what weapon would be good to use against you? Umm... I don't really have a clue. I might as well just let it flow of its own accord again.

Once i dragged myself up back from the ground, which took way more effort than it should have, Sandy was standing at the ready with his whips by his side. I allowed the magic light to flow from my hands and into ribbons. The changing colors cast shadows on the ground, and i nodded to let Sandy know I was ready. Sandy smiled, and sent his whip flying towards me. I didn't even have to use much effort, the ribbons of light seemed to move of there own accord and blocked the whip. One even managed to quickly wrap around his tiny foot and knock him down.

The light grew gold, just like Sandy, and began to wrap around him so he could no longer move. i was rather impressed at how efficiently the light could protect me. All I had to really do was think. But my astonishment didn't last long. Pitch had his nightmares and fearlings already conjured and they were heading right for me. I looked like a deer caught in headlights, and I heard Toothina gasp in the background. But right before the nightmare or fearlings could lay there dirty paws on me I was swooped off the ground by Exermius who had forged right under me. He flew a few feet away, and then I hoped off of him.

This was the first time I had ever rode Exermius. I didn't even know I could! How delightful. "Thank you Exermius!" I smiled as I lightly stroked his side. I heard him ... purr? Dragons purred? Oh well, I didn't have time to remember, the fearlings where heading towards me again. "Exermius, attack!" I commanded. Exermius growled this time and leaped after the fearlings as he turned a dark black. Purple, green, and blue flowed through him as well, and his fire seemed to be a mixture of all three.

"I would keep a closer eye on your surroundings. You never know where your enemies might appear." Pitch's voice rang out from behind me. Of course, it was in his teacher tone, which I hate. I gasped and spun around. Pitch was standing right beside me. He smiled, showing his pointy teeth. they glinted in the light of Exermius's fire.. or light? I don't know. "You are doing very well! But lets see how long you last against me."

Dark against light. Last time I checked light always won. Or that's how I remembered it from all the shows I would watch with Ashley when I still lived there. I also remember from one movie your opponent could tell what move you made next by your eyes. So i looked Pitch directly in the eye, but instead a ribbon of light knocked him off his feet.

However to my surprise he disappeared into a shadow before my lights of ribbon could wrap around him like I did to Sandy. "You can do better than that surly?" Someone whispered from behind my ear. I didn't even have time to react before I was enveloped in darkness. It was as if someone had just turned off all the lights. Not this again. Oh please not this again!

"Pitch!" I growled as I created an orb of light in front of me. I screamed, no more like shrieked, as I saw my sisters bloody form before me. She was beaten and bruised with blood dripping from cut on her neck. Her limbs looked twisted and bent, and blood began to spill onto the ground around her. I saw her lips move, and I swore I heard her whisper '_help'_. i shook my head, this wasn't real. I knew this wasn't real. It couldn't be! "Its okay. Be calm. Just break the darkness." I told myself.

A sinister laugh froze me to the bone. I blinked and found my sister had disappeared... but. But the man Neo was standing before me. His purple eyes gleamed and seemed to shine like the sun. But the blood red brought a shiver up my spine. His silver hair fell on his shoulders that illuminated his features They were somewhat ravishing, once I thought about it. but the horrible memories began to flood back to me, and I felt myself freeze. Would this be how I would react when i finally met Neo again? It wasn't going great now and this was just an illusion caused by Pitch!

Pitch... I'm going to kill that bastard when I get myself out of this black shadow! He knows I am terrified of Neo. But then again I guess I should take this chance to face my fears. Ha! I'll show Pitch!

I took a deep breath, and looked Neo in the face. He began to stride toward me, and I wanted to run the opposite way instantly. But I kept my feat steady. "I'm not afraid of you..." I managed to croak. I repeated this at least twice until I could almost touch the man Neo. I was about to attack him, but he grabbed my arm and twisted it. I somehow suppressed a scream and without even thinking I reared back and slapped him across the face. "I'm tired of being afraid!" I shouted, and a blinding light began to shine. It was brighter than the sun! And suddenly Neo wasn't there... and I was lying on the grass.

I heard Exermius whine, and I looked up to see him still ripping and tearing apart the nightmares and fearlings. I could see the Guardians looking petrified at me, but then a cold hand cupped my face. My gaze was directed to pitch who was towering over me with a malicious smile. A bit of fear spread out through me, but then anger boiled up inside of me and blocked out the fear. "You jerk!" I shrieked as I reared back and kicked him off of me with my feet. Pitch went flying backwards and fell on his butt.

I hopped up to my feet and created a weapon in my hand. I had no clue what i had forged, i was too angry to care. "You know! You know my greatest fears and that's okay! But how dare you use them against me. How dare you make a version of Neo to scare the living shit out of me! How dare you let me see my sister practically dying!" I was screaming like a banshee by now, and Pitch was looking horrified if not a bit amused. He barley had any time to forge his own weapon to keep from getting hit.

He blocked my attack, but I didn't allow him time to regain himself. I was attacking him like a badger from hell, and I could tell he was rather surprised. "Why would you do that too me? I know you want me to get better at fighting but did you really have to put me through soo many nightmares?" I was beginning to cry now.

Pitch's face began to blur and i savagely wiped the tears from my eyes. Sadly in the time it took me to wipe the tears from my face Pitch had knocked my weapon from my hand. Before I could forge another one he had grabbed my wrists, and pulled me closer to him. He knelled down so that he matched my height and looked me in the eye. "Ivy, listen to me! It worked did it not? My method worked, and trust me it brings me no joy to hurt you like I do. I love to taste the fear of others, but I don't enjoy it when it's you. Believe me. I do what i do to help you." Pitch whispered as he griped my wrists tighter. I tried wrenching away from him, but I gave up. I'm done. I simply couldn't do it any more.

"I don't want to do this anymore." I sobbed as I let my head fall to my hands. "I can't." I really couldn't do this. I could barley get myself to attack the fake Neo. i still couldn't stop seeing my sister Ashley bleeding to death behind my eyelids. I'm just a teenager! And now the Guardians are expecting me to help defeat this, this monstrosity! I just want to see my sister again! I just want to be a normal kid who goes to a normal school, one who has parents, and not crazy magic that flows through your body! Damn my life.

"Ivy." Pitch released one of my wrist and cupped my cheek instead. He lifted my chin so i would be looking him in the eye again. "You just beat the Guardians, even that bloody Sandman. You even knocked me on my arse! I think you can handle Neo, and you won't be alone if he decides to strike. Your are strong, and I think you are well prepared. Besides, that dragon of yours is brilliant. I don't know why I never decided to use a ferocious animal like that..."

"Exermius." I laughed through a sob. "His name is Exermius. And... Thank you Pitch. This doesn't excuse the fact you can be a jerk." Pitch smirked and wiped the rest of the tears from my face.

"You named him? Well alright. Come on, I think you have had enough for one day. Besides I think the golden bunch are about to have a heart attack over there." Pitch observed as we glanced over to where the Guardians were staring wide eyed at us. I giggled. _'The golden bunch__'_. I like that, a lot actually. I just might have to start calling them that.

Pitch stood back up and led me over to where the golden bunch were standing. I whistled for Exermius to fly back over to me, and Pitch must have told his little demon creatures to retreat because they both parted at the same time. Exermius glared at Pitch, but Pitch just smirked at him. "I must say, you startled me when you broke out of my little trick. I've never seen you fight like that before." Pitch added before we were in ear shot of the others. I allowed myself to feel proud for a moment. I guess all Neo has to do is piss me off and his head will be served on a platter.

"Pitch what the hell just happened! Ivy are you alright?" Jack asked as he rushed over to me once we were near them again. They all seemed to snap out of there shock and stared angrily at Pitch.

"I'm fine." I reassured them.

"Indeed, I think Ivy is well prepared to fight Neo if she ever has the misfortune to meet him. But for now she must rest. I will take her back to her dorm so that she may get some rest, or food. Which ever she prefers." Pitch interrupted before anyone else could speak. The Guardians cast each other worried glances, but no one objected. And once I thought about it, i was rather hungry...

"Get rest Ivy! You fought well today, you deserve break now!" North beamed as he came up to me and kissed me on both cheeks. I giggled a little, and nodded. Pitch took my arm, and before I could even say anything else to the others we had dissolved into shadows.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_(Ivy's P.O.V.)_

_Belly flops and Dances_

I stumbled into my dorm room alone, making sure to keep my balance so I didn't fall again. I heard a tiny gasp, and then I was tackled to the ground. "Where have you been! I was worried sick. You didn't leave any messages saying where you went. I-I didn't know if you were jogging or-"

"Lauren I'm fine! I just went for a walk. I didn't feel like jogging today." I interrupted Lauren. She was acting hysterical! Was she that worried about me?

Lauren eye'd me, as if she could guess I was lying. "Why have you been skipping meals Ivy? Why do you keep jogging? This isn't like you. I know somethings wrong." Lauren insisted. "What are you keeping from me? You know you can always confide in me."

"Lauren... Okay. First, get off me." I demanded. Lauren sighed and got off me, offering me a hand when she got back up. I gratefully took it and we both sat down on her bed together. I leaned against her head board and crossed my legs, how would I explain this? Tsar Lunar specifically told me not to tell anyone, even Pitch! What was i supposed to do? Lauren is basically my sister, I can't keep lying to her...

"Ivy, what is going on! Stop hiding things from me." Lauren pleaded. Her eyes looked almost swollen now... Has she been crying? Oh great, now I feel worse.

"Okay, you want to know the truth? I have been going to the Guardians for counseling... You remember my story right? Well... I can't sleep because of it, I can't eat, I can't focus! It's driving me nuts! The Guardians offered to help me, so I accepted and that's why I have been gone. I have been running though, it takes my mind off things." I explained the best i could. Not a bad lie, right? Believable enough.

Lauren looked confused for a moment and eyed me like she always does. Not convincing enough aye? I forced myself to shed a few tears and put my head in my hands and actually began to sob. Not too hard to do, I was in drama once or twice in school. I became rather good at fake crying.

"Ivy... I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me? I would have helped you the best I could!" Lauren exclaimed as she threw her arms around me. I wrapped my arms around her and cried into her shoulder, creating fake sniffles the best i could.

"I didn't want you to take on that kind of burden." I sobbed. Lauren pulled me back so that she was looking me ion the eye and gave me a stern look.

"Ivy, you are my _best_ friend. There is no such thing as a burden when it comes to you! So don't you dare ever say that again, okay?" Lauren demanded as she pushed a piece of hair out of my eyes. I nodded and smiled. Lauren hugged me again and I garbled a quick thank you. "Now! Go get cleaned up and put some makeup on! Your not skipping lunch today!" Lauren insisted as she drug me out of the bed and threw me her makeup bag.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Alright mom!" I laughed as I grabbed up some fresher cloths. "I'm going to get a quick shower! Be right back." I grabbed up my towel and rushed out the door. I wiped my eyes dry so no one stopped me to ask what was wrong and made my way to the bathrooms. Lunch actually sounded good right now, I didn't get a chance to eat this morning. Pitch always liked to rush me for some reason. It's not like it takes an hour to shadow travel.

I walked into the bathroom and found the showers were free again. Oh thank the moon! Peace and quiet for once. Sadly I had to rush as fast as I could since Lauren was waiting for me. So I got my shower as fast as I could and made my way back to the room, thankfully where no professor's were waiting. Lauren forced me to wear something better than just jeans and a tank top. She insisted I wear a pink frilly top with a skirt, but I refused. Absolutely in no way would I ever wear something like that! So instead I got out a black laced skirt that came up mid length on my thighs and a white top that reminded me of hippies. Comfortable and girly enough for Lauren.

I wonder if my light could create cloths? Hrm... I would have to try it out some time soon. But not now, instead I let Lauren drag me out of hiding and we met up with Bert in the dinning hall. "Ermf!" Alberto exclaimed. He swallowed a mouth full of food and pulled me down to the seat beside him. "Where have you been? We were all worried sick!"

I laughed and shook my head. "None of your business Burt, but I am here now!" I mused as I started to pile up some food on my plate. The Yeti's had made spaghetti with garlic bread, some meatballs, and even a salad on the side. Perfect! i wasn't even listening to what Bert was saying at this point, if I didn't eat something now I was going to pass out from hunger. So I started with a salad and chowed down.

"Hey Ivy! How is your arm?" Alex asked from across the table. What? Oh! I forgot my arm was injured... funny. I don't even think it's there anymore. I looked at my arm and shrugged.

"Looks like it healed up pretty quick." I replied more to myself than to Alex. Suddenly my arm was jerked away from me and Lauren and Burt were both examining it.

"How is that possible?! It's only been a day or two, and it was a deep cut to! How did you get it to heal soo quickly Ivy?" Lauren asked as she looked up at me bewildered. I rolled my eyes and shrugged.

"I don't know! Can I please eat now?" I asked as i tried to wrench my arm away. But Burt held on now and was examining it for himself. I groaned and slammed my head down on the table. I could just cry at this point. Would anyone leave me alone for like two seconds?

I looked up to see if the Guardians were at the table, and they were. A fight seemed to have broken out between Jack and Bunnymund for they were both glaring at each together while Toothina pushed herself in between them. North and Sandy were giving each other amused looks, so it must have been a petty fight. If it was serious than North would defiantly intervene.

I looked over to where Pitch was sitting, and found he was smirking right at me. I hurriedly suppressed a blush by turning back to Lauren and Burt who were still examining my arm. "Would you guys cut it out and let me eat?" I asked as I yanked my arm away. Lauren and Burt both mumbled an apology and I returned to my salad, trying to put Pitch in the back of my mind for the moment.

"So guys! Are you going to the dance tomorrow?" Lauren asked excitedly. I began to choke on my salad. There is a dance!? Since when was there a dance?

"Wh- What dance!?" I managed to ask as I choked down the salad that was lodged in my throat. I grabbed up my glass of water and looked at them expectantly.

"You don't know?" Burt asked. "It was announced the other day, did you not hear? The whole academy has been talking about it!" No, if the whole academy was talking about it then I would have surly known about it. I'm surprised none of the Guardians were talking about it! I shook my head.

"Yes, well now you know. And your going to, Ivy! There is absolutely no backing out of it." Lauren stated. I snorted.

"I'd like to see you make me." I laughed. Lauren turned to me and glared. "What? It's just a dance! I went to the lot of them at my high school, they are nothing special. Besides, where would I even get a dress?"

"Oh stop making excuses!" Burt exclaimed. "Ivy, you need to stop avoiding everyone. You can't hide in the shadows forever. Besides I heard Eric Brook was going to ask you to go at dinner tonight."

I would have argued that I in fact _could_ hide in the shadows forever if I chose to. But the mention of Eric Brook caught my attention. The school's sexiest guy! He is at least two years older than me and has been here _way_ longer as well. He was chosen by Tsar Lunar because he saved his entire family from a fire, but died due to the smoke. A sad story I have heard almost a million times, yet I almost never talked to him. Why would he ask me, of all people me, to the dance? It makes no since... Probably too make some other girl jealous surly.

Lauren seemed to perk up right away. "Wait... Eric. _The_ Eric Brook want's to ask Ivy to the dance?" Lauren nearly shrieked at this point. "Now you have to go Ivy! You lucky little bit-"

"Hey! Feeling the love over here." Alex interrupted Lauren. Lauren blushed and apologized, which earned them a confused stare by me. "I asked Lauren to the dance and she agreed." Alex explained.

"You two? But you two hate each other!" I laughed. "What on earth prompted you two to do that?" They glanced at each other and grinned. Lauren shrugged and turned back to me.

"I like a challenge every now and then." Lauren said casually. "Now stop avoiding the subject! You are going and that is that!" Burt and Alex nodded their head in agreement. Ugh, okay so I guess I can't get out of this one. I guess I could easily get a dress... Maybe one of the Guardians will have something i can use, or maybe I can even make one with my magic. It would be worth a try I guess.

"Okay! So what are we going to do today?! We only have a few more days of freedom until we have to go back to doing school work." Burt asked as he let out a sigh. I wanted to sigh as well. School work plus training... Oh good gog it makes me want to cry just thinking about it. Maybe the Guardians will go easy on me? He-he, yea not likely.

"Why don't we just go down to the little lake by the forest or something? I haven't been there in... well not since I arrived here. They have some kayaks we could play on!" I suggested. I actually wouldn't mind that. Not many people hang out there, only because Pitch played a great prank one year and released a monster in the lake that dragged the kids underwater and they would reappear in a scary cavern. Of course the kids weren't hurt, just scared beyond belief. However the monster is gone, it only turns up during Halloween now.

"But what about the monster?" Alex asked with a slightly worried expression. I rolled my eyes and explained how it was just a joke, I thought everyone knew it was a joke of Pitch's... Maybe he only told me that. Oops!

Everyone sighed in relief and agreed to go to the lake today. It was a nice day for it anyhow. So after we finished eating we went to our rooms and changed. I only had one bathing suit, so I went with that despite Lauren's protests. She insisted I wear one of her bright pink and flowery two pieces. But I refused, i actually liked mine to say the least. It was a two piece that is completely white with some black and green lacing on the top of it. It was somewhat flattering to me, and hopefully not very girly.

After I put my bathing suit on I put on a dress that sort of matched the bathing suit over it, along with some barefoot sandals, and followed Lauren out the door again. "You didn't need to go to... Umm, well therapy again today did you?" Lauren asked as we shot out of our dorms and began to walk to the lake. It takes a little bit to get to the lake, but its always a nice view once you get their. I think wood nymphs used to frolic there, or so I was told.

"No, thankfully. But I will some time tomorrow maybe. I don't know yet." I replied as I shrugged my shoulders. Lauren nodded, though she still seemed to be worried.

"Hey! Wait up!" Alberto called as him and Alex came racing toward us. They were both just wearing their swimming trunks and carried a basket with them. Hopefully it was some food for all of us and not just for Alberto.

"You did bring everything right?" Lauren asked as she snatched the basket away from Alberto and began to rummage through it. She nodded to herself and gave a happy smile as she trusted the basket back at him. "Good! You actually remembered to bring everything"

"Hey it wasn't easy you know! We had to have professor Jack help us out. To say the least he didn't mind at all stealing some food for us but it took him two trips. Plus we have to write him a paper over the importance of fun. Not a horrible payment, but still." Alberto sighed as he looked glumly at Alex.

"Hey, you know I already wrote a paper over that. I can lend it to you if you just change up the wording a bit, or at least use it as an example." I said as I turned around and gave the boys a smirk. Their eyes lit up and Alex nearly knocked me down as he hugged me soo hard I swore I would pop."If you don't let go I will burn it." I gasped through his hug.

"Oh, sorry!" Alex exclaimed as he let go of me and returned to Alberto's side. "So! How far away is the lake again? I haven't been in forever!"

"It shouldn't be far away, I can see the forest's edge." Lauren replied as she pointed ahead of her. I looked to where she was pointing and saw the familiar dark forest that held all types of exotic creatures. I actually loved the forest sometimes. If I got annoyed of Lauren I would come out here and sit at the base of a tree and do my studying there as I watched the little forest animals clamber around chasing each other. I still remember a time when I had a tiny brown bunny come hop into my lap. I was a little amused since bunny's were always soo scared of people, but not this one. He slept in my lap all day until I had no choice but to put him aside and head back to my dorm. I later named him Peter just for the fun of it since he looked like the old drawings of Peter Cottontail.

"Well then what are we waiting for, come on!" Alberto cheered as he began to race Alex to the waters edge ahead. Lauren laughed, glanced at me, and we were both full speed ahead. I had to admit she was pretty fast, but not fast enough. I made it right to the edge of the water a few seconds before she did. Somehow we had actually passed the boys running, and instead of stopping at the waters edge they both dove right into the water.

"Is it cold?" Lauren asked once they breached the surface of the water.

"Not really, feels good! Come get in already, or are you scared?" Alberto asked with a mocking smile. Lauren snorted and threw off her dress as she mumbled something under her breath. She ran up to the point where a rope swing hung from an old oak tree, grabbed it, and swung as far out as she could almost landing right on top of Alberto.

After a few moments Lauren still hadn't come up from the water which made me begin to worry. Alberto and Alex were both looking around frantically until Alberto suddenly disappeared under the water with a cry. Alex called out for Alberto a few times and looked at me with absolute panic in his eyes. "I thought you said the monster wa-"

Before Alex could finish his sentence he disappeared under the water as well. I gasped and nearly dove in after him, but right as my foot touched the water Alberto and Alex came screaming out of the water. They raced for the shore as fast as they could and I helped them out. I heard a distant laughing and looked. Lauren was in the water laughing her butt off. "Whose scared now?" Lauren smirked as she swam back to shore.

I could see both of the guys go visibly red and I snorted at them. "Scared of a little girl, ay?"

They glared at me and I laughed as I high fived Lauren once she was out of the water and laughed with me. "Have you been taking lesson's from Pitch or something?" Alberto asked as he glared at Lauren. Lauren shook her head and grinned.

"Please, more like he needs lesson's from me!"Lauren boasted. I snorted at this and shook my head.

"Says the one who always cowers away from him during class." I pointed out. Lauren was the one who turned red this time and muttered something under her breath. "Now, are you jokers done or are we going to swim?" I asked as I threw off my own dress and headed for the rope swing.

I could feel the life flowing from the tree's roots as my bare feet gently padded over them with ease. The dirt was fresh and cool, and the plants glowed a brilliant green. It took all of me not to just throw myself down and just fall asleep against a tree. Instead I grabbed the molded rope, wrapped it tightly around my head and jumped off the little cliff. I screamed as I did a back flip into the warm water and let myself stay submerged for a time. The water felt soo amazing wrapped around me, but sadly I didn't poses the power to breath underwater so I shot back to the surface right as Lauren plunged in beside me. This time she shot straight back up and whooped as Alberto flew from the rope swing.

Alex gave a Tarzan yell as he belly flopped into the lake with a loud smack that made me cringe. "Ow that had to hurt." Lauren frowned. "But it was pretty damn epic!"

We all cheered once Alex surfaced and saw how red the entire front of his body was. I remembered just how badly those things could hurt since one time I did that off a diving board on accident. I was trying to dive, but my body decided I was going to look a fool instead. It left tiny bruises here and there, but it seemed rather epic now that I look back on it.

"Oh please that was weak! I could do better than that." Alberto snorted as he swam back to shore and raced to the rope. "Be prepared to be amazed!" he cried out as he swung from the rope and belly flopped even harder than Alex had. Even Alex cringed at that, but we all started laughing once Alberto came up almost as read as a beet.

"Okay I want to try now." Lauren said as she swam for shore and got up to the rope swing. For a moment she hesitated and I could see the slight fear in her eyes, but it was gone almost as quick as it had came. Lauren got a running start, grabbed the rope, and belly flopped almost as hard as Alberto did. Lauren came up almost instantly cringing in pain. "Why the hell would you guys do that? That bloody hurt!" Lauren exclaimed as she rubbed her chest.

"Ivy! It's your turn now." Alex exclaimed as they all turned toward me.

"Wh- What! No no no, you guys never said i had to do a belly flop. I won't do it." I protested as I crossed my arms.

"Nope! You have to, or are you scared?" Alberto chimed in as he gave me a slight smirk. I glowered at them and growled my response as I swam towards shore. This was going to hurt, oh my word it's _really_ going to hurt. I silently prayed to Tsar as I climbed up and reached the rope swing. Okay... So I am actually scared to do this. Very scared really. However I have to face my fears... Yes! Punch fear in the face! I can do this... Maybe.

"Come on Ivy, don't be a chicken! Or has Pitch gotten to you?" Lauren prodded. I growled back at her. Okay, now I can't back down. I took a deep breath, held on tight to the rope swing, and swung out as hard as I could. I let go once I was at my maximum height and let my body fall flat on top the surface of the water with a loud smack. I felt the pain bristle in every bone as the breath was knocked out of me and my skin turned into wild fire. I heard cheering come from above the water, and as much as it hurt, I trusted myself up and surfaced.

"Woo! See I knew you could do it Ivy. Wasn't so bad was it?" Alberto asked as he patted me on the back. I gave a slight sneer and rubbed my chest the same way Lauren had.

"I hate you guys." I murmured. Lauren laughed at me and hugged me.

"I know you love us." She smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and let myself float on my back. The sky was perfectly clear and you could see the crescent moon above us. It was beautiful as always.

"I'm next!" Alex said as I watched him swim back to shore and get on the rope swing again. This time instead of a belly flop he did a triple flip and came up whooping and cheering. Alberto and Lauren tried to beat him by doing all sorts of tricks like cannon balls, dive's, flips of all sorts, and even poses. I participated in a few of the flips and cannon balls, but other than that I stayed submerged in the water until my hands became wrinkly and my stomach started to growl. By that point I think everyone was getting hungry and tired because we all swam to shore this time, set out a blanket, and began to chow down on sandwiches that the yeti's had soo kindly made for us. It was a ham sandwich with tomato, fresh lettuce, and commandants such as mayo and mustard. Even the bread had been slightly toasted and gave a nice little crunch when you bight into them. It was perfection.

"Jack even packed this for us! i think it's thawed enough by now." Alberto mused as he pulled out a thing of the yeti's home made ice cream. Lauren gasped and basically ripped the ice cream from his hands and looked at the box with happy eyes.

"It's chocolate chip mint! Yes!" Lauren exclaimed as she began to dig out some ice cream and put it into a bowl Alex was passing out. Afterwards it was passed to me and I dug out a spoonful or two and passed it to Alberto. I had never really had the yetis ice cream before, but I swear to the man in the moon it tasted like heaven! It tasted like fresh milky mint with the best chocolate chunks you could ever have. They melted right on your tongue and just added to the whole taste. After I finished I grabbed a few more spoonfuls as did everyone else.

"You guys better write an amazing paper for Jack. He really went all out on this." I said after I had finished my ice cream. Alberto garbled something with a mouth full of ice cream, but I took it as a _'yes, I will work extra hard on the paper for professor Jack'_. Alex nodded to what Alberto had said and continued to gorge themselves.

"We should really do this more often." Lauren commented as she began to clean up. I nodded in agreement as I began to help her. We both had to try and rip the ice cream box from the boys hands before they ate themselves into a comma. It wasn't easy considering Alberto almost bit Lauren on the hand. But she just smacked the both of them over the head and yanked the box away and put it back into the basket. "It's amazing you aren't the size of a sumo wrestler!" Lauren snapped at Alberto who was still licking his spoon clean. Burt shrugged and stood up along with Alex.

"Oh, we never played on the kayak's. I totally forgot about those." I mused as I looked at the multicolored kayaks that were stacked on top of each other. I saw Lauren shrug and turn to look at the kayak's.

"We will come back soon. Today was way to fun not to do again. Next time we will get on the kayaks." Lauren assured me as she rested her arm on my shoulder. I smiled at her and we both started giggling as we watched the boys fight over how to fold up a blanket. Today really had been fun... Hopefully we could do it again one day.

* * *

I had to basically be dragged to dinner I was soo exhausted. I wasn't hungry, I didn't want to move, and I defiantly didn't want to be around people. I just wanted to go to bed and sleep for a week or two. yes, that would be absolutely perfect. I wouldn't have to train or think of the up coming dance that Lauren kept yapping about as I tried to nap on our couch. No, instead I have to worry about what I am going to wear and learn new battle tactics. Ugh, all the efforts have just left my body.

"Ivy you have to eat something you know." Lauren said as she nudged my arm.

"No I don't." I yawned. "Your the one who made me come here in the first place." Lauren puffed at me and gave me a look like i'd be in trouble if I didn't eat. "feed me if you want."

"Ivy, I will keep you up all night if you don't just eat a bread roll." Lauren threatened. A serious threat now, okay. I sighed and picked up a bread roll from my plate and began to pick at it. "Thank you!"

I rolled my eyes and took an actual bite out of the roll. It was really delicious. I'm just too tired to really care though. I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder and the shuffling of shoes. I looked behind me and I saw Eric... Burt was telling the truth. "Hi." I managed to say as I quickly swallowed the piece of bread I had in my mouth.

Eric smiled down at me, a smile that could melt any women. It would have made me swoon if I wasn't half dazed from lack of sleep. "Hello Ivy! Umm... Well, I was wondering if you would like to be my date for the dance tomorrow. What do you say?" Eric asked with his charming smile. he looked a bit nervous... the most handsome guy at school is nervous that I wouldn't say yes? Well, I actually don't want to go but...

Lauren nudged my arm again and grunted at me. "Oh! Yes, I would love to go Eric. Thank you for asking." I replied with the brightest smile I could manage. Hopefully I didn't have any drool on my face from dozing off earlier. Eric beamed at me and took my hand.

"Then I will meet you outside your dorm building before it starts. Until then!" With that Eric lightly kissed my hand and walked away and out of the dinning hall, leaving me staring like an idiot.

Lauren squealed and started shaking me. "Oh my gog Ivy he asked you! He really asked you! Oh, now we can go dress shopping tomorrow and it will be soo fun. I know just what to do with you hair as well." Lauren continued to babel on but my mind was spinning. Out of instinct I looked to Pitch for help but he wasn't there. probably out reeking havoc.

"Would you stop shaking the girl Lauren your going to kill her." Burt said as he grabbed Lauren and turned her back around. Lauren apologized and went on talking about what dress I should get and what color. I honestly couldn't take much more so I grabbed up the rest of my bread roll and went back to my dorm. Thankfully Lauren didn't try to stop me, so as soon as I got to my dorm I fell on my bed and went right to sleep.


End file.
